Wandering Hearts
by The Dark Future
Summary: CL x KH Sora meets a strange girl named Yumi on his journey. Ulrich crushed by her absence feels the darkness spreading inside him. New enemies emerge as both Ulrich and Yumi are finding ways to get her home. UxY SoxKa.
1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter One - The Breakup

Like everyday, night blanketed the land with its silhouette and the stars glittered high in the sky. On a grassy hill, the trio decided to make camp and so found comfortable places to sleep amongst the soft grass. However much he tried, one of them couldn't sleep for his mind drifted onto someone he cared deeply about. He climbed a rock to get a better view of the stars.

Sora sighs as a frown replaced his usual smile. Donald and Goofy snuck around either side of the rock and gazed up at the stars as well. Realizing his friends were there broke him out of his reverie.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Donald said.

"I couldn't get any sleep, everything is a little too much for me right now."

Goofy laughed and said, "You were thinking about Kairi, weren't you?"

Sora froze and blushed deeply. Sharply turning to Goofy, he retorted, "No, I wasn't."

"Now you know you can't lie to us. We can see that look in your eye when you think of her." Goofy commented.

"Well, I have been missing her lately."

Donald put his hands on his hips, "It has been a year since you two were last together, why not go back?"

"I so want to, but I can't."

His friends gasped, "Why not?"

Sora stuck out his hand and with a flash of light, he was holding the Keyblade.

"This is why. The Keyblade chose me to be its master and it is my destiny to defeat the Heartless. But if I take a break even a small one, then a world could be doomed because of it."

His friends walked close to him and put their hands on his lap. Donald sighed, "Sora, you can't fight forever."

This statement made Sora think, a long silence followed as he pondered this, but no matter how he looked at it, Donald was right.

He smiled, "Okay then. When I decide to go back, we'll go together. I bet Kairi will be surprised to see us." He jumped off the rock to be side-by-side with his friends.

Donald shrugged his head, "Nah! I don't think she will."

Sora laughed and patted his friends on the back, "Come on, we had a long day of fighting and I for one could use some rest."

Goofy laughed, "I second."

"Third."

They walked back to the grass and readied themselves for sleep. Donald and Goofy fell back to sleep almost instantly, but Sora didn't as he looked up at the stars wondering which one was his world.

He stretched out his hand to the heavens, "Soon…Kairi."

* * *

It was a busy day for the Lyoko gang as they began the arduous task of fixing up the supercomputer. Jeremy was typing to restore the core operating programs and Aelita had a manual in her hands reading off the lines he needed to code. In the supercomputer room, Ulrich and Odd were busy installing the upgrades that Franz Hopper had left in his email and Yumi had it the easiest for she was supervising them. She leaned back telling them what to move next as they did all the heavy lifting.

"Next, you need to…" she paused to eat some potato chips, "…open the secondary control panel and insert the three DX-39 Microboards. This is needed for the upgrade."

Ulrich dropped the component he was carrying and massaged his shoulders. It had been a while since he had a good night's sleep and was exhausted from doing this work for the past three nights. His grades were slipping, his muscles burned, and his anger had no vent to turn to. That was until his eyes turned to Yumi, the girl who barely lifted a finger this entire time. She was sitting there now with potato chips, soda, reading magazines, the only work she did was shouting out orders for Ulrich and Odd to do.

Well, he had enough. He stomped over to Yumi looking at her through the top of his eyes. It was when he was blocking her light did she take notice of him.

"Ulrich…is everything all right? You look…"

"Angry? Ticked?" He spat.

"Well, yeah. Is there anything…"

"Look! We have been working the best we could for five hours every night to get this supercomputer upgraded in the fight against XANA. My muscles ache, my eyes can barely stay open, and my patience is gone. And what have you have been doing?"

Yumi stared at him blankly.

"You've been sitting there night after night eating chips, drinking soda, reading magazines, and barking orders. You haven't lifted a finger to help and I thought you loved me."

"Ulrich, that's not true."

"So you don't love me?"

She stood up trying to use her height to intimidate him, "Now you listen! You know I can't help out with the heavy lifting, but at least I am here for you and it may seem that I don't do anything…"

"Because you don't!" He snapped.

Odd saw that this argument was getting out of hand and dropped what he was doing to intervene.

He clapped his hands, "Hey guys, why don't we all go out to movie like right now and forget this whole thing."

They both glared at Odd causing him to back away, "Sorry, forget I'd ever said anything."

"Ulrich! Jeremy left me in charge down here, you never had problems with me taking charge before."

"Because you pulled your weight and helped us out, now you just sit around acting like a queen…no, a dictator."

"Well if I am so terrible, why don't you just leave?"

His anger shook his whole body as he growled at her, "Fine! I am out of here!"

Ulrich straightened his jacket as he pushed the call button. He waited for the elevator to come knowing that her eyes were burning into his back. When the door opened, he stepped inside and pushed the button.

As the door closed, he spat, "And another thing, we are through! I'm done!"

These words shattered her as the anger washed away, tears welled up inside and she ran for the door, "Ulrich!" It locked in place and she began to slam her fists against it over and over. She slid down the door as she cried.

Odd knew what she was going through. He had been there for some of their worse fights. They usually were this bad, but they always resolved their arguments by making out. He couldn't believe that Ulrich would walk away from the one thing he had fought so long for, but Odd could do nothing but sigh and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I am sure he didn't mean it. Come on, it's Ulrich. In a day or two, you two will be back together."

She wiped away her tears, "I don't know, Odd. Maybe this time is the last time."

"No, trust me. You two are destined for each other."

A smile appeared on her face, "You could have something there."

He smiled back, "Come on, let's get you back on your feet."

He offered his hand and she took hold of it. With a heave, he pulled her back on her feet in time to hear Jeremy over the intercom.

"Guys, come back up. I've got something to show you and it is amazing."

* * *

**Always good to leave it with a cliffie. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Strange New World

**Author's Note:** The same jazz saying I do not own Code Lyoko nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter Two - Strange New World

The four teenagers stared at the computer screen and couldn't believe what was there. A few moments passed before Aelita shattered the silence.

"Lyoko has been…restored?"

The camera swept back and forth showing them a large plain of the desert sector.

Jeremy answered, "It appears so, Aelita. The question now is what do we do with the restored Lyoko?"

"Well, we could try to defend it once more. It is our only way to track down and fight XANA after all."

"You're right, Aelita. But it is still going to be hard, remember the last time?"

"I don't think anyone forgot about losing William, however we can't stop fighting XANA until he is gone once and for all."

Yumi stood there silently. She was rubbing her chin while thinking about what has just happened. This was indeed a joyous event, but there were a few questions that came to the forefront of her mind.

"Hold on, what about the components that we haven't yet installed?"

"Don't worry about those, they are for the backup system. For now, we focus on getting the primary system to work and…hey, where's Ulrich?"

Yumi began to cry, but Odd notice this before a scene could occur, "Umm…He wasn't feeling well, so he headed back to the academy."

"Okay, maybe we all should just…" He said before being interrupted by the beeping of an activated tower.

"That's all we need, XANA hasn't missed a beat. You all know what to do."

They walked into the elevator and went to the scanner room. Jeremy prepared the transfers and soon they were ready to go.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi."

The ring inside the scanner began to move down as it scanned them.

"Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Yumi."

A wind blew upward through the scanners as specks of bright light went with the flow of the wind.

"Virtualization!"

* * *

In a flash of brilliant light, the three teenagers were sent to Lyoko. They were rendered slowly in mid-air. When they were fully virtual, they fell toward the ground. The girls landed with perfect balance whereas Odd fell on his behind.

Aelita giggled, "I always thought they landed on their feet."

Odd massaged his rear, "It has been awhile since I was virtualized and forgot about the fall. Let's forget about it and keep moving."

Yumi tried to hold back from laughing, "You're right, Odd. Jeremy, which way to the tower?"

"Uh, bad news, guys. It seems XANA doesn't want to wait, he has sent some monsters to destroy the Heart of Lyoko. You better get there fast."

"Odd, you go and defend the Heart of Lyoko. Aelita and I will deactivate the tower and meet you there."

"Here, come your vehicles."

Odd jumped on his hoverboard and went to the edge of the sector. Yumi and Aelita jumped on the overwing.

"Okay, girls. The tower is 20 degrees east, 35 degrees south. There are monsters guarding the way."

"How many?"

"You don't want to know."

Aelita sighed, "That's my Jeremy, always so honest and specific."

"Heads up, Aelita. The first wave is coming."

She looked over Yumi's shoulder to see ten kankrelats. Aelita stretched her hand to the side focusing her power. A pink ball of energy appeared above her palm.

"Energy Field!" she shouted and threw the ball at her enemies. A moment later, a kankrelat was hit and destroyed.

"That's not going to do us much good. We have to go around them."

Jeremy advised, "Turn left, there are less enemies that way."

Yumi followed his advice and veered to the left. Dodging the laser blasts with expert skill, they moved passed the first wave, the second, then the third. Aelita was giving some support fire, but it did little to dwindle their numbers. With every inch that they drew closer to the tower, Yumi's heart quickened.

"Yumi! Fifth wave approaching."

Her attention turned back to the battle to see several krabes blocking their path. They released a volley at them, Aelita ducked as the lasers whizzed passed. Yumi was hit square in the chest and flew over her friend. She hit the ground hard, rolling several times. Aelita took the wheel and turned to see Yumi getting back on her feet.

"No, Aelita! Get to the tower, I'll be fine!"

Though it pained her greatly, Aelita kept driving to the tower while Yumi drew both fans readying for the battle of her life. The enemy came closer and she retreated away from them. Countless lasers passed her as she continued to divert their attention from Aelita.

"So far, so goo…" a laser hit her from behind and she fell to the ground once more. Looking around, she was on the very edge of the plateau. Then she saw Aelita rushing toward the tower. Getting back to her feet once again, the enemies were within point blank range of her. Holding both fans in defense, the entirety of their blast made her flew across the air.

"Jeremy! I need you to de-virtualize me!"

"Okay, Yumi. I am starting it up now."

She turned to face the digital sea, but it was different from before. It was not the peaceful wavy sea that it had once been, instead it was a whirlpool swirling swiftly over and over again. The very sight of it made her scream as she plummeted closer toward it.

Jeremy, hearing this, typed faster until he was finally done.

Aelita spoke over the intercom, "Jeremy, I am in the tower."

"Good work, Aelita. I'll see if I can get Yumi out of her predicament."

He saw the world screen where a blip representing Yumi fell toward the digital vortex and the screen holding the status of her de-virtualization.

"Come on, come on." He said hoping to get the computer to work harder.

Aelita ascended onto the upper platform where a screen appeared before her eyes. She placed her hand on it and after registering her hand print, her name displayed and asked her for a code. She typed in lyoko and the tower de-activated.

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremy shouted, hoping for the best.

* * *

A white dome of light engulfed the factory and expanded indefinitely sending everything and everyone one day into the past. Jeremy found himself heading to Science class with Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita by his side.

Ulrich shook his head, "So why did we return to the past?"

Odd threw his arm over his friend's shoulders, "Let me get you up to speed. XANA attacked minutes after you left, so Aelita, Yumi, and I…wait! Jeremy, what happened to Yumi?"

Jeremy fixed his glasses, "Well it's a close call, but she should be heading toward us like she did yesterday any moment now."

They looked down the hallway where she ran from the other day, but she didn't show up. The group looked at Jeremy, but he intently stared down the hallway.

Aelita tugged his arm, "Jeremy…"

"No, Aelita. She will come, I saw the re-materialization program finish just before the return trip. So, she has to be here!"

Another minute of silence passed, but still no Yumi in sight.

"Jeremy, this is long enough! Something has happened to Yumi, I can feel it."

"Aelita, maybe she was caught by Jim or something and that is why she is late."

Ulrich grabbed his collar and lifted him from the ground, "What happened to her?"

Jeremy could barely breathe and struggled against his grip. Aelita broke into tears seeing Jeremy suffer at the hands of their friend.

"Stop it, Ulrich! Yumi fell…into the digital sea."

Ulrich loosened his grip and Jeremy gasped for air. The anger that he felt moments ago had washed away, but his heart felt the crushing pain of her absence.

"No…she can't be gone." He said and sat on the ground. Odd stroked his shoulder as Aelita helped Jeremy to his feet.

"Now, Ulrich. Don't worry, we might be able to get her back. We did it once before after all."

He wiped his tears, "Okay, let's go."

"We'll have to miss the start of Science, but we shouldn't be gone for too long."

Several minutes later, they were in the lab room of the factory. Jeremy spent his time searching for Yumi in the digital sea. However despair was taking him as he launched the program for the third time and it returned with no answers. He slammed his head against the keyboard.

"I'm completely useless!"

Aelita rubbed his shoulders the way he liked and soon purred like a kitten, "Jeremy, what did you find?"

"Well, Yumi isn't anywhere in the digital sea."

Ulrich snapped, "But that is impossible, she would still be there as a file within the supercomputer, right?"

"Theoretically, yes. But there was something that Franz Hopper mentioned in his email about this circumstance. The modifications that we made to the supercomputer has allowed it to tap into the spatial component of the time-space continuum."

Odd scratched his head, "In English, Jeremy."

"Oh right, you see the supercomputer is a quantum computer and that is why we can return to the past. But in the instructions left in the email, the computer can also affect space just as it does time."

Aelita rubbed his chin, "So the computer can send us to any place we desire."

"Theoretical once again. However we had no outlet to use such an amazing force and only one part of Lyoko could handle it."

Ulrich said, "The digital sea?"

Jeremy nodded his head, "That's right. He explained that if someone was tossed into the digital sea, then they can appear anywhere."

"So, she is still alive, but can be anywhere in existence."

"I know it sounds depressing, Ulrich, but yeah."

"Why didn't you…I have to leave, so I can calm down. I will talk to you all later."

He walked into the elevator and headed up to the factory floor. Odd leaned in to look at the screen.

"Is there any way we can get Yumi back?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, the vortex acts as a one-way portal. Besides if we sent someone to look for her, then they would be lost as well. I am afraid that Yumi is gone."

Aelita cried as tears went down her cheeks, Odd felt the same way. Jeremy stood up feeling disappointed in himself and headed to the elevator with the others following him. With a push of a button, they headed up toward the factory feeling the crushing blow of losing a friend.

* * *

Yumi awoke with a splitting headache. All she remembered was falling into the waters of the digital vortex where she fell deeper and deeper until all she saw was darkness, then she passed out.

"What happened to me?" She massaged her forehead, then she saw her hand. She stood shocked for she was still in her virtual form.

"No, no, this isn't possible!"

She saw where she was. It was a town, but nothing that she has ever seen before. Using the wall she sat against as a support, she stood up and gazed upward toward the weird looking castle. Something felt out of place since the castle didn't match the surrounding town. The castle was dark whereas the town was sunnier.

"Where am I?"

"Why, lass, you are in Radiant Garden."

She turned toward the voice, but didn't see anyone. Then she felt a tug on the hem of her skirt. She looked down to see Scrooge McDuck. She screamed and lost her balance.

"Lass, what's the matter? Never seen a talking duck before?"

"Frankly, No. Hey…What is that?"

She pointed to the courtyard a few feet away from them. Five small black circles appeared and were growing larger. Scrooge knew what this was and began to run away.

"Lass, hurry up and hide!"

"Why?"

She turned back and looked at the circles. She walked closer wondering what they are and in a few seconds, she got her answer as five shadows burst forth from the circles. She fell backward again and began inching away from them until her back met the wall.

"What…what are they?" She asked, but Scrooge had already made good his escape.

The five shadows twitched as they did and walked closer to Yumi. Feeling entrapped, she panicked and started looking for a way out, but they enclosed her perfectly. She reached for her fans, they were still there. Spreading out her fans, she prepared to defend herself. But her splitting headache returned, her hands went limp and the fans fell against the stone ground. She fell to her knees and grasped her head as it worsened, the shadows were so close to their goal.

A large shuriken flew through the air slicing through two of the shadows. They burst into small particles and vanished with the wind. The remaining shadows looked to see Yuffie standing on the roof above Yumi. The shuriken returned to her hands and crossed her arms.

"I hope Aerith can fix the defense system soon. That MCP made a real mess of things and I am tired of fighting these weak Heartless all the time. Right, Squall?

Yumi saw him appear out of nowhere doing a back flip and landing behind the Heartless. He drew a unique blade, something that Yumi never saw before.

"You're right, Yuffie. Now let's have some fun."

Yumi sat there, her mind racing at all she has experienced in the past few minutes. Talking ducks, Heartless, this strange town, this girl and this guy. She shivered knowing that she wasn't on Earth anymore and she was far from her friends and family.

She thought, "Who are these people? What are these monsters? What is happening!"

* * *

**Kind of a choppy ending, but stopping before the battle is always exciting. In the next chapter, Yumi makes some new friends as Ulrich continues to feel the blow of losing Yumi.**


	3. Gains and Losses

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter Three – Gains and Losses

Ulrich scuffed his feet as he walked through the forest. His anger has cooled down a little since raising Jeremy by his collar. He sighed as he rested against his favorite tree and sat on the grass. The wind blew softly as he streaked his hands through his hair.

"Yumi…can it really be true? Are you somewhere I can't reach you?"

He let his mind drift back to that wonderful night, it was the spring dance and he was dashing up the street toward her house wearing a brown suit since it was his favorite color. His white shirt was buttoned up and tucked beneath his waist where a pink sash was wrapped around. A pink coronation was pinned to his overcoat's chest.

"Damn it, damn it. I am so late. Oh, Yumi is going to kill me."

Her gate came into view. Without slowing down, he walked through the gate and up the stairs and caught his breath in front of her door. He heard the gate clatter as it closed after his forceful entrance. The door opened and he looked up to see Yumi in her black dress ensemble. He straightened himself out and acting like he wasn't tired.

"Yumi, sorry I am late."

"It's all right. It was only a few minutes, it wasn't like I was waiting for an hour."

"Yeah, but…forget it. Are you ready to go to the dance?"

"Sure, this is going to be great." She stuck out her hand and he held it firmly.

They ran out the door as Yumi shouted, "Goodbye, mom and dad. I'll be home before eleven."

He pushed open the gate and they ran down the street laughing like little kids as they enjoyed the fact they were going to the dance together. In a few minutes, they were in line behind all the other couples waiting to get into the gymnasium, so they could dance and have a good time. Ulrich looked up at Yumi and she caught him gazing into her beautiful eyes and they both blushed.

"Yumi…I…" He said before being tugged out of line.

He turned to Sissi who wrapped herself around his arm, "Ulrich, come with me and you don't have to wait like the rest of these losers."

He shrugged his arm out of her grasp, "That's enough! Sissi, this has to stop. You must be blind or else you would obviously see my hand holding Yumi's."

"But…"

"Stop it, Sissi. It has been how long since you started this game?"

"Ulrich, I…"

"Too long. Please just leave me alone."

He turned back to Yumi waiting in line. He didn't bother looking at the disappointed look on Sissi's face and stared ahead as the line grew shorter. Sissi walked away with her head hanging low.

Several minutes passed before they were both in the gymnasium dancing to the techno music that Aelita was playing. He remembered the way that Yumi swayed back and forth as she danced and the smile that was on her face as her eyes never left his. It was one of best moments he ever felt in his life.

The dance went on song after song as they never left each other's side. When the night was late, the teachers began to close the dance. Yumi and Ulrich were not sad as they left for his room. They sat on his bed and began kissing each other passionately. She backed away after several minutes.

"Thanks for the dance, Ulrich. I really enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome, Yumi. But I should be thankful that you chose to come with me."

She blushed, "It wasn't a problem…Ulrich?"

"Yeah, Yumi?"

"You know that we have had these feelings for each other for so long. I had these feelings…"

"Yumi, we don't have to do…"

"Do what?"

He looked into her eyes and shrugged his head, then her eyes widened and said, "Ohhh….no, I wasn't thinking that. I just wanted to say that I had a nice time with you and…I…I…love you."

His smile widened, "I love you too, Yumi."

Their arms wrapped around each other and they embraced in another passionate kiss as they hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

He thought, "This is it, the moment I have always dreamed of. Yumi is mine and I am hers…for now and forever."

Back in the present, Ulrich hugged himself pretending Yumi was in his arms. The news of Yumi's disappearance was in the forefront of his mind as tears fell from his eyes and he whimpered. His heart started to fill with despair as it turned slightly closer to darkness.

* * *

Walking down a brick road, Sora lifted his head and his eyes opened. Goofy and Donald looked at him concerned.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

He clenched his chest in pain and had a shortness of breath, "I feel a heart turning to darkness. It is faint, but somehow I can feel it."

Goofy said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go back to Radiant Garden and talk with Merlin and Cid, they may know what is going on."

* * *

Yumi was sitting inside Merlin's house with everyone looking at her except for Cid who was busy typing away on the keyboard. She stared away from the unfamiliar faces and looked at the disheveled state of the room with papers and pottery scattered all about. Once or twice she swore that the tea set on the table moved an inch toward her. Her attention turned back to the people when Yuffie was staring at her face-to-face.

"Hey Leon, doesn't she look like me?" She said then sat on her knees next to Yumi pressing her face against hers.

Leon rubbed his chin, "Well, there is a resemblance."

Yuffie shot up and clapped her hands, "Yes, another like me…" She bent down and looked Yumi in the eyes, "…ever considered being a thief?"

Yumi was taken back, "What?"

Merlin stroked his beard, "Leave her alone for now, I need to talk to our guest."

Yumi walked over to Merlin as Yuffie smiled, "See you later, my double."

Merlin took a seat at his table and Yumi did the same. They began to converse about where she came from and how she got to Radiant Garden.

"This…vortex was it magical?"

"It wasn't, but I am not sure what it did to me."

"Yes, the only thing I am truly good at is magic, so if the portal isn't a magic one, then I am afraid there is not much I can do."

Yumi sighed, "Then there is no hope going back?"

Merlin fidgeted, "Well…well…that's not true. There is always a way, young lady. I am sure that you will get back to your home."

"But how? It is not like I have friends here."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see it was Leon with a concerned look on his face, "Come on, I got to talk to you."

Night time was settling in as Leon took Yumi to the roof and gaze at the stars. As she looked to the heavens, she wondered which one was Earth.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Leon spoke breaking her out of her trance.

"Yes…yes, they are. You are…Leon, right?"

"Yeah."

"When did you arrive here?"

"Actually, we all took up residence here slightly over a year ago. Before that, we were all in this small place known as Traverse Town and this place was swarming with Heartless."

"Heartless? They are those things you and…Yuffie fought."

"Those were the small ones, but they are nothing compared to what my friend Sora fights with. He was the one responsible for getting rid of the Heartless from this place allowing us to live in peace."

"Who?"

He turned to her, "You're kidding, right? I thought everyone knew about Sora, the chosen wielder of the keyblade."

"I guess I don't. This all just seems so strange to me and I still can't believe how different this world is from my own and so I am frightened."

He smiled a little, "I've been there."

"You have?"

"I will never forget that day. My friends and I have just stopped the tragedy that plagued my world. In fact, I still have the video Selphie made. We were all there…Irvine….Zell…Rinoa." He sighed after saying her name.

"She was someone special, wasn't she?"

"She was, but I don't know what happened to her. It was a few days after that night and the world was starting to rebuild when they arrived. My friends and I as well as many others fought against them, but they were unfazed by our attacks. At the time, my gunblade couldn't hurt them and so they kept on coming. It felt like we were fighting a hopeless battle."

Yumi sighed remembering the fight against XANA.

"I can still picture it, the endless void as our world was being consumed by darkness. Rinoa and I were running down a catwalk when it opened and her railing came loose. She was hanging on by a thread and she called my name reaching out to me…." He paused as he reached out in front of him, "…I let go of my railing and slammed hard against the side that was still intact as I reached back. Then her grip slipped a split second before we could make contact. I still remember her shouting my name one last time before she was sucked inside. I fell in soon after and awoke in Traverse Town."

"How long has it been?"

"Three years since and still not a word. At first, I thought she would arrive in Traverse Town sooner or later, I kept hoping she would, but she never did. Eventually I stopped waiting for her to show up feeling my hope turn into despair. Then I met Aerith, she was the same as me except she didn't have someone to care about. She has been my guide through this difficult part of my journey and in some way, she still continues to guide us all. She was the one who taught me not to give into my despair."

"Are you still waiting?"

"Yes and no. If Rinoa comes, I will have her in my arms again and if not, I have my own life to lead despite how painful it is for me to say it. Anyway, I brought you up here because of what you said about not having any friends right now."

"Because I don't, I never been the type to have friends, the only ones I've got was because of our…common interest."

"All I am saying is everyone who arrives here has friends whether they know it or not." Leon lifted his head and smiled, "Yuffie, I can hear your silent footsteps."

"Shoot, I thought I got you that time." Her voice came from the stairwell, "Listen, Sora and the others are back."

"Well, I think he would like to meet you. If anyone can help you, he can."

They walked back down the stairs and Yumi peered down into the room where she saw everyone was gathered. The first thing she noticed was Donald and thought, "Oh great, another talking duck." She wasn't sure what to make of Goofy, but she could see Sora and she knew it was him for he had the keyblade in hand.

A gentle nudge from Leon told her to keep moving. She walked downstairs and forced a small smile. Leon said, "Hey, Sora. It is nice to have you back."

"Good to be back, Leon…" He paused for a brief moment noticing Yumi standing there, "…Hello, my name is Sora. Who are you?"

"My name is Yumi."

"Sora, she is from another world like yourself. We were wondering if you would be able to help her."

Without a second to think, he said, "Of course, what else would I do? Now Yumi, tell me about this world of yours."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Yumi has a foreboding dream while Ulrich returns to the group.**


	4. A New Darkness

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Chapter Four – A New Darkness

Sora had trouble going to sleep that night, his mind was wondering around as what Yumi told him about her and her life on this world called Earth. He turned his head to see Donald and Goofy already fast asleep. A small smile graced his face as he turned his head the other way and looked out the window as moonlight poured into the room.

Then in the silence, he heard a faint sound from outside. Raising from his bed, he carefully landed on the floor and put on his clothes. He heard the noise coming from outside and walked up the stairs that led to the roof. The closer he got, the sound became clear…someone was crying.

He approached the last step and peeked around the corner to see who it was. Standing slightly surprised, it was Yumi who was crying. Though he didn't know the reason, he guessed that it was missing everything she held dear on her world. When he turned the corner, she didn't notice him there until he began to speak.

"What's the matter, Yumi?"

She stopped sobbing as she lifted her head to look at him, "Nothing…"

"That's not what I see. You're missing everyone, aren't you?"

She wiped away a tear, too heartbroken to speak, she simply nodded. He walked to her side and sat next to her.

"I know what that is like. Leon also told me about the talk you two had…after I lost my friends and family, I thought that everything was over. But then, I found more friends and together, I got all my family and friends back. There is always hope, Yumi."

"I know that. It is just…complicated."

"Tell me about it."

She sniffed before continuing, "You see…there is this…boy who was a friend of mine. This boy and I went out and we became boyfriend-girlfriend. But just before I came here, we got into the biggest fight we had and…he broke up with me."

"Oh, I see. That's rough, I wish I could sympathize…maybe if you told me what happened."

Tears started to form on the rims of her eyes as those words sunk in, _"And another thing, we are through! I'm done!"_

She shook her head, "Sorry…it is too painful for me right now."

He nodded, "I understand."

A draft blew passed and he shivered from the night cold, but he looked curiously at Yumi who didn't shiver at all.

"Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head, "No, I am not…" She paused to look at her hands, "…since I am trapped in my virtual form, I don't feel anything…" She clenched them into fists, "…not the cold, not warmth, never need to eat, I try to sleep yet nothing works. I wander if I will ever get out of this form?"

She started to cry, "What if I never feel again for the rest of my life? What if I never again feel the lips of…of…AHHH!" She shouted and slammed her fists against the roof. The bottom of her hands sparked a vibrant white as the digital energy was shifted. It shimmered down and so did Yumi after a few deep breaths.

"Yumi, I don't have the answers. But what I have learned from all my adventures is the future is wild."

"Wild?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you never know what is going to be next. Some things you can't control, but as long as you keep heading toward your goal, then you will get there."

She looked at him with a small smile, "Thanks, I needed that."

He stood up, "Would you like help going back to your room?"

She wiped another tear away as her smile widened, "I would like that very much."

He extended his hand and she took hold of it, his other hand was gently placed on her shoulder as he helped her to her feet. Walking down the stairs, she navigated as he led them to the room. Quietly opening her door, they saw Yuffie sleeping in the other bed and Sora guided Yumi to the empty bed.

She tucked herself in as Sora mouthed, "We'll talk later."

She nodded in response and rolled on her side, trying to get some sleep. Sora walked back to his room, getting beneath his covers. He relaxed as all the questions that plagued his mind earlier seemed to have stopped as he thought of the conversation he just had.

"Kairi…" was the last word he spoke before falling asleep.

* * *

All the time that Sora and Yumi were talking, two mysterious people had been watching silently from the rooftop across the street. One was human in structure covered in a black coat, the other was monstrous in design.

The man rubbed his arms brushing off the cold, "It is too cold for my liking. We should hurry back and report this."

The monster walked closer to the edge as his eight scorpion-like legs clicked against the stone ceiling. The legs were connected to his body that resembled a scorpion man in that the torso was upright as the rest of his gray body was horizontal and the stinger was waving back and forth as he walked. His two strong arms had large pinchers similar to a crab's for hands. He had an extra arm sticking out between his elongated neck that stretched forward a few inches and his left shoulder, this arm was hanging over the torso and had a scorpion's pincher than a crab's.

His small beading red eyes looked at the building and his silted nose breathed in the air. He growled softly through his blackened fangs, "I know we should, but why not do it now and get it over with?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We don't need any authorization for this. Why not be done with it and move on to the next mission?"

The man sighed as his breath flew through the air, "I hate being paired with you."

The monster turned his head to the side as a bone crack echoed through the night, "Oh and do you think I feel any different? But our usual partners are on other missions making us the only ones not on the active duty roster at the moment."

"I just hope Nightmare Claw is enjoying de-throning an empire."

"Knowing him, I doubt that is a problem. Besides what is to stop me from just going down there and…"

The monster stopped when the man backhanded him with his fist, "Just because I am not Sinwalker, doesn't mean you are stronger than me. Remember that for the future, Kek Kwa Kuul."

The monster growled at the man, "Don't take me lightly, Hereo. But since you wish to follow procedure, I guess my fun will have to wait."

"I am shamed to admit that it is better you are with me rather than Dissector. I don't think he could be reasoned with seeing as our target is…you know."

Kek Kwa Kuul slithered his tongue, "Yes…him and his little hobbies can be quite bothersome."

"Indeed, let us head back." He said as he gestured away from Merlin's house. They walked away from the town and vanished into two portals of shadow.

* * *

No one felt like speaking that day. Odd, Jeremy and Aelita told the teachers that Ulrich was in the infirmary, sleeping off a bad case of food poisoning. This only made things worse as they realize the inevitability of someone noticing that Yumi was missing. They could buy some time, but they couldn't keep the act up forever.

The classes for the day had ended and the three lyoko warriors walked to the vending machines to get their little end-of-day's-classes celebration.

Jeremy sidestepped and bowed, "Ladies first, Aelita."

She smiled at her boyfriend, "Thank you, Jeremy."

She got her hot chocolate and took a sip, "Yum…creamy."

Jeremy was the next to order, then took a sip of his hot chocolate, "Indeed, Aelita."

Odd was now excited for seeing his friends enjoying their hot chocolates, he ordered his and it poured into the dispensable cup.

He brought it to his lips and took a large sip, then his eyes shot open as he bent over and stuck his tongue out, "Yuck! Come on, that is not fair. You both get good hot chocolates and then mine tastes like…like…"

Aelita took a whiff, "Like your feet when you take your shoes off."

"Yes…I mean…hey!" Odd said as they both laughed at him.

Odd turned his head, "Um, guys. Ulrich…"

Their laughter stopped and they looked at Ulrich who was looking more toward the ground than his friends, "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Ulrich. Are you feeling better?"

He thought, _"No, genius! I just lost the only girl who didn't go crazy over me the first look she got and respected me above all others!"_

He faked a smile, "Yes, a little."

Aelita shot a glance at Jeremy, who now wondered what he did wrong, "It's okay, Ulrich. We understand what Yumi meant to all of us. Regardless, it is nice to have you back."

He thought, _"It would be better to have Yumi back, too!"_

"It is good to be back, Aelita."

Odd patted his friend on the back, "Come on, classes are over and dinner is about to be served, so cheer up."

He shot a sideways glance, _"You're thinking about food when Yumi, one of your best friends, could be gone forever!"_

"Sound like a plan. Hey listen, could I join you guys in a few minutes? I need to hit the restroom first, okay?"

They all looked at each other before looking back to Ulrich, "Okay."

As they headed toward the lunchroom, he stood there and watched them leave. He peeked his head out of the door to make sure he was all alone. With that finished, he let his anger rise to the surface as he turned and punched the vending machine. The plastic cracked as he scraped his knuckles.

"_I know why I am angry, but who am I angry at? Why am I feeling this much anger, it is because of Yumi, of me breaking up with her?"_

He grabbed his hair in frustration, _"Damn it! I don't know!"_

Then his eyes burst open as he felt a pain in his heart, he clenched the part of the chest above his heart. His legs lost their strength as he slid down the vending machine and curled up onto the floor. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he strained to breath. Wondering if this was the last moment alive, the image of one person floated into his mind.

"Yumi…" he said before losing consciousness.

* * *

**I will be updating this story soon and trust me, it won't be another year before I update again. But college is killing me. **


	5. Heart Echo

**Author's Note: ** I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Chapter Five – Heart Echo

Aelita tapped her finger against the table top as they were having dinner. With her free hand, she started to bite her nails and she turned to look out the window. Odd was eating as usual and didn't notice the world around him. However Jeremy noticed her nervous habits and wondered what she was looking at. After a few seconds, he realized what it was.

"Aelita, are you looking for Ulrich?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, it has been too long for him to just go to the restroom and come here. I think something may have happened."

He nodded, "I agree, this is too long."

Aelita rose from her chair, "I am going to go look for him."

"Shall I come with you? You never know if it is a XANA attack or not."

"Thank you, Jeremy, but I will be fine. After all, I will only be just a few steps away."

He rubbed his chin, then he looked into her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Okay, Aelita. But if anything happens, call me immediately."

"Okay, Jeremy." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out.

Blushing a slight shade of red, he smiled and rested his head on a propped arm. Still smiling, he looked ahead of him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Odd placed the bowl down in front of him, "That was delicious."

Then his eyes caught the look Jeremy was giving him, "Um…Einstein? Are you okay?"

That question shook him out of his reverie, "What? Oh…sorry, Odd."

* * *

Aelita shivered as the fall night was setting in. Rubbing her arms a little, she felt a little better. But still she liked the sensation of being a little chilly, so it was fine with her. She checked the dorm rooms real quick for she didn't want to get caught by Jim. Then she went to the men's restrooms, she took a deep breath and entered where girls are generally forbidden.

Her small search bore no fruit as she continued. Stroking her chin, she knew something must have happened, but it wasn't here. Now she went to the last place she seen him, she walked at a hurried pace for the sooner she could get this anxiety off her, the better she would be. However the feeling spiked as she saw his feet sticking out of the doorway.

"No!" She whispered to herself. Running quickly, she was soon standing over his unconscious body.

"Ulrich!" She yelled in a whisper. Though the sense of panic was creeping up to her, she calmed down with a deep breath and checked his pulse. She felt relieved that he isn't dead, but he wasn't fine either.

Bending over, she put an arm over her shoulder and lifted him toward the infirmary. With one hand, she hoisted him and the other she used to call Jeremy. The guys met her at the base of the stairwell and helped her carry him to the next floor.

They knocked on the infirmary door and waited as they hoped Yolande had left for home yet. They waited a few seconds before knocking on the door again.

After a minute, Odd pounded on the door in frustration. Aelita, who switched out with Jeremy, patted her friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Sorry, Aelita."

"It is obvious that she not here right now. The best thing we can do is bring him to his room and have him rest for the night. We can bring him here tomorrow if he is still not feeling well."

"Okay, Aelita. You're right, let's just go back and…" He was stopped as the infirmary door creaked open. A disheveled Yolande stood before them.

"I am sorry, everyone. The shelves in the supply closet fell down and made a mess everywhere. I didn't hear you until you pounded on the door."

Aelita breathed a sigh of relief, "See, Odd? She was here all along and now Ulrich is in safe hands."

Odd looked at Yolande suspiciously, but her eyes were normal, so he guessed everything was right.

"You're right, Aelita."

Yolande smiled, "Bring him to the bed and I will do what I can."

The guys heaved their friend into the room and placed him on the bed closest to the door. They looked on to their friend, then to the nurse.

"Don't worry, you can come back in the morning and I will have the results by then."

They smiled and said their goodbyes before heading off. Once the door was closed, Yolande waited until they were well out of earshot.

"Finally…" He said in his true voice.

He transformed himself out of the human he was disguised as and his true self expanded back into its normal shape. His form was nearly three feet in width and stood just over six feet in height. This robot was human in structure from the waist up as four spider-like legs rose him up into an more imposing stance. His black human-sized eye and his enlarged eye that resembled a large magnifying lens shrunk as he scrutinized the helpless boy before him.

"Interesting specimen…" His voice slithered in anticipation.

Then he heard a ruckus coming from the closet, "But first…"

His four legs walked in perfect unison into the tightly-packed closet. The real Yolande was bound and gagged there. When she gazed at him, her heart seemed to stop and her eyes were transfixed on his.

He lowered himself down to be close, "Usually…when I meet a girl…" He grabs one of her hands in his own, "…I add her hands to my collection, but yours…" He pulled away, "…have gotten too old for my tastes. Maybe if you were ten or fifteen years younger, then maybe. Right now, I need you for a more important task."

He stretched out one of his hands and it transformed into an oxygen mask. He brought it over her mouth.

"This gas will take care of everything…your memory and a few special instructions."

She breathed it in and fell unconscious once more. Knowing his task was nearly complete, he walked back to Ulrich.

His hand that was still an oxygen mask transformed quickly into a long needle, "Now, my boy. This is going to most certainly…sting." He put more emphasis on the last word.

Lifting his shirt, he carefully pointed the needle at the incapacitated Ulrich. Slowly but surely, he lowered the needle closer and closer. Then poked it deep into his chest.

* * *

Sora suddenly found himself on the floor clenching his chest as pain recoiled throughout his entire being. Donald and Goofy, who got out of their chairs and knelt down close to their friend. Yuffie and Yumi walked out of the kitchen to find them all huddled together on the dining room floor.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't know. Sora just fell over and he is writhing in agony." Goofy replied.

Yumi got in between the two and held Sora in her arms as if this would do anything to alleviate his pain. Though she was skeptical it would help, her touch caused his pain to end abruptly. Sora opened his eyes and saw Yumi gazing down at him with relieved eyes.

"What just occurred?"

Donald and Goofy shrugged. However their attention was drawn as someone cleared their throat.

"I think I might have an answer for you all. It seems that what we are seeing is a Heart Echo."

"Heart Echo?" Sora asked curiously.

"It is a rare state where two hearts are attuned as one. You see, the person who is missing our young lady so, has reached out for a kindred heart that can reach her. This boy must have unintentionally linked his heart with Sora's."

"Why me?"

"Your heart is mostly light, Sora. Your heart is the natural choice for a heart that slowly turning to darkness."

"Wait, my Ulrich is…"

Merlin nodded with a frown, "He is becoming one who is tied to darkness. If nothing is done, the power of darkness will overwhelm him and he will become evil."

"No…" She cried into her hands.

"So, whatever pain his heart experiences…mine does too?"

"Yes. The link can only be severed three ways. The first one is if Ulrich was to die…" Yumi cried harder hearing this, "…the second is if the darkness takes him, then you two will be opposites and thus, the link is severed. The last way is if the darkness in his heart is removed, then the natural balance will be restored."

"But if he dies, why won't I?"

"Your hearts are linked, true enough. However, they are not bound as one. Though you experience his suffering, you will not experience his end."

"And when Yumi just touched me, the pain stopped…why?"

He fidgeted, "Oh right, sorry…I was getting to that. Because the darkness and the link are caused from the pain of her absence, then by having the linked heart coming into direct physical contact with her, the pain is subsided on your end."

"Okay, so we just have to get her home as soon as possible."

"That would be the most prudent choice, yes."

"Yumi, we have no time to lose. Let's go, guys. We are taking her back to her world right now."

Donald and Goofy saluted Sora and walked toward the hangar where the ship was docked.

Yumi stood up, "Sora, are you sure you can do this?"

His legendary smile returned, "Of course, Yumi. I promised you yesterday that I would return you home safe and sound."

She smiled, believing what he said was true. And who knows? Maybe she would soon be in the arms of Ulrich once again.

* * *

The robot continued his walk down the citadel as his leader awaited his report. Entering the main chamber, he bowed low and awaited to be spoken to.

The man clothed in black didn't turn to face his subordinate, "Report."

"I performed the necessary test on his heart…" He held the needle upright to show the sliver of a black ooze dripping down the side. "…his heart has darkness in it to be sure, but not enough yet for our purposes, master."

"You have done well, Dissector. I am surprised that your…habits didn't get in the way."

"When that pink-haired girl approached me, it took all my willpower not to slice off her hands and add them to my collection right then and there. Please, Master…maybe when all of this is over…"

"No, I will not let your hobbies jeopardize anything."

Dissector growled in disapproval, "Okay…Master."

"Have 'they' contacted him yet?"

He shook his head, "No, they haven't."

"Good…if we can keep them in the dark for long enough, then our plans will reach fruition in no time at all. In the meanwhile, remain your post and await further orders."

Dissector slunk back into the darkness, "Yes, Master."

* * *

**Told you, it wouldn't take my another year to update. Anyway, I think this chapter maybe pushing to the 'T' rating. Next Chapter, complications arise in trying to return Yumi home and Ulrich is given an offer from darkness.**


	6. Unholy Offer

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko and Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six – Unholy Offer

Yumi sat down in her chair and took a deep breath. It was hard enough to see Sora in pain like that, but being told that Ulrich's pain was the cause. It was more than she could bear. They were having dinner that night as she thought this. Sora was seated next to her and saw her sad expression. Donald and Goofy were across from them as the others were further down the table.

Sora whispered, "Yumi, what's wrong?"

She whispered back, "Nothing, I am just thinking things over."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. Please just leave it alone."

He nodded, knowing this was not the right time to discuss this. Luckily, no one noticed their whispered conversation and continued eating dinner. Sora tapped his spoon several times wondering what she was thinking about, though he had a pretty good idea what it was.

He rose the spoon up toward his lips. Just as he was about to take a bite, his vision went in and out of focus, his free hand clenched the area over his heart as the spoon fell. Collapsing to his side, he was caught by Yumi. Once again, her touch rendered the pain gone, but he was still exhausted from the strain and passed out.

The others huddled around them. The helpless Sora was in her hands and she started to cry. She felt both sadness and guilt of all that has happened.

"This is all my fault." She whispered.

Yuffie bowed lower, "What do you say, Yumi?"

Yumi placed Sora upright in his chair before running out of the kitchen.

"This is all my fault!"

"Yumi!" Leon reached out for her, but just missed her.

She opened the door and ran out into the cold night.

"No, it is not safe out there at night! Yumi!" Leon shouted as he followed after her.

* * *

The incident that made Sora feel the pain on his side of the Heart Echo happened shortly after classes let out for the day. Before that, Ulrich and the others were in gym class.

He couldn't believe what Yolande had told him. Her examinations revealed that there was nothing physically wrong with him. His heart was perfectly healthy for a thirteen year-old boy and so he was crazy wondering what happened to him.

Like it wasn't hard enough, Jeremy has figured the only way to cover Yumi's absence was to create a digital clone of her. It was also annoying for two reasons: He had already had a clone of William running to cover for his absence, and now they would have to protect two towers instead of one.

Just like the William clone, the Yumi clone was flawed in that she was too sunny rather than depressing. However, they didn't pay much attention to her and no one was suspicious. They just assumed that Yumi was going through another phase.

"Stern! Have you been listening?" Jim shouted, breaking Ulrich out of these thoughts.

"What? Oh…sorry, Jim."

"Well if you have been paying attention, then you would know the long sprint is the same as the normal sprint only longer. Besides running, sprinting is the fastest way to get to where you want to go. Now sprinting is not as great as running and not as necessary unless you are being chased by a pack of hyenas across the plains of Kenya, then sprinting would be your best option."

"Yeah, I didn't hear that."

"It was kind of obvious because of your expression. Two hours detention, Stern, tomorrow morning. Class dismissed!"

The students poured out of the gymnasium heading for the cafeteria. Ulrich, with both hands in his pockets, looked at the ground depressed. He felt a hand pat his shoulder and it was Odd.

"Come on, buddy. It's dinner time and a little food makes everything all better."

Aelita giggled, "You would know, right?"

"Right, wait a minute."

Jeremy laughed with his girlfriend as they walked down the halls. The clone Yumi stuck around and knowing the real Yumi wouldn't do this, Jeremy stayed behind a moment to tell her to go home. Ulrich was getting angry as he was surrounded by all this joy.

"Excuse me, guys. I need to go to the restroom before dinner. I'll catch up, all right?"

Aelita looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well…if you say so, but remember not to pass out like last time." She said jokingly.

Ulrich was getting angrier, but he forced a smile, "Yeah, I will."

He walked toward the restrooms like he said. But he couldn't stop wondering about the day before and the loss of Yumi was still at the forefront of his mind.

"Damn it all…" He thought, "…Yumi, I am sorry you are gone. It is all my fault you are not here right now. If I had been on Lyoko instead of sulking, then maybe…"

"Hello, Ulrich dear."

The one person he didn't want to hear from right now was inches behind him.

"Sissi…please…" He hissed almost in a whisper.

"I wanted to talk to you because I have been noticing how cheery that string bean has been acting lately and so maybe something had happened between you two."

His heart spiked in pain and he clenched his chest. His hand leaned on the wall for support and his breathing was rapid and shallow. Sissi noticed this right away and looked concern.

"Ulrich, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine…" He said, his voice strained to speak.

"Something's wrong, please let me help you."

"You can help by leaving me alone!" He hissed again. The pain in his chest intensified.

"Ulrich…"

He sharply turned to her, "Leave me alone!"

She yelped in shock. It wasn't just Ulrich yelling at her, but something else she saw freaked her out.

"I am sorry…" Her voice trembled with fear and she ran away.

He turned back to the restrooms. He couldn't explain it, but yelling at her made him feel better for some reason. He smiled with this new feeling, it felt so good and yet so wrong. Once in the restrooms, he did his business and washed his hands afterwards. He looked up at the mirror and jumped back.

His eyes were completely black. He breathed steadily as if calming himself down. No matter how he denied it, there they were…no pupils, no irises, just blackness. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were normal. He touched his face to assure himself this was reality.

"Just a trick of the light, I guess." He panted to catch his breath.

As he left the bathroom, he was more confused than he was minutes ago. He assumed that maybe Odd was right about having dinner and went to find his friends.

After he was gone, the mirror he looked into moments ago turned black and red eyes glowed from within the darkness.

"He is ready."

* * *

Yumi's tears fell upon the wind as she ran further into the night. City block after city block passed her, but she didn't care. She needed some place she could be alone. Eventually her legs grew tired and she needed to catch her breath. She stopped running and leaned against a brick wall in the alleyway where she was. She saw her tears falling to the ground.

"Ulrich, if I never became your girlfriend, you would not be in so much pain."

Her tears continued as she remembered him, "You are in so much pain and there is nothing I can do to help you."

His laugh, his smile, the way he walked…

"I don't want you to be in so much pain! Never, please forgive me!"

"I already have."

She looked up to see a figure in the shadows. She wiped her tears away as her sight slowly returned to normal. The figure continued toward the light, she didn't believe Ulrich was standing in front of her.

"Ulrich?"

"Yes, Yumi. It is me."

"Ulrich!" She shouted and ran toward him. She hugged him tightly as she could.

"Oh, Ulrich. I missed you."

He smiled evilly, "I know."

His hand transformed into a small needle and poked through her digital form. She felt the sedative pumped into her system and blacked out.

"Good…these human forms are too small for my liking." Dissector said in his normal voice and took on his true form.

He made one of his hands into the same long needle he used on Ulrich.

"Now, hold still." He said and jabbed the needle into her heart. Pulling it out, he saw the sliver of darkness on it. Retracting the needle, he would show it to his master later.

Looking left, then right, he made sure he was alone. Then he looked toward her hands and shuddered with joy. Turning one of his own into a circular saw, it revved up as he inched it closer to her hands.

"_Dissector…"_ He heard a voice resounded inside his head.

"No! Business is over, it is time for pleasure."

"_We've already discussed this. No hand taking."_

He growled, "Fine!"

"_What news do you bring?_"

"The girl has darkness in her heart. She misses her boyfriend and blames herself for it. The boy has more darkness than she does, perhaps we should…"

"_No, we need them both to fulfill our plan. Report back here at once, we need to compare just to make sure."_

"Yes, Master." He said and took one last look at the girl.

"You are lucky." He said and vanished into a portal of shadow.

* * *

Ulrich had a difficult time sleeping that night. It was more than just the questions he had before, but now…the thing with the eyes. He didn't tell anyone about it because they would think he is going insane, but there is something more happening here than he would like to admit.

"What could it be…XANA? No, Jeremy would have told us the super scan went off?"

He stared up at the ceiling, remembering the way he envisioned Yumi when he believed she sent a love letter to him, but it turned out to be Sissi.

He sighed as he continued to ponder on the past. The things he missed the most were the same as she missed. He missed her laugh, her smile, and the way she walked.

"Yumi…"

His eyes were feeling heavy and he smiled as he drifted to sleep.

He opened his eyes to darkness. As he stood on his feet, he saw nothing but the darkness. Though he felt shaken, he wasn't scared. He was ashamed to admit it, but he never told his friends he was still afraid of the dark. This time, however, he welcomed the darkness.

"What is going on?" His voice echoed throughout.

"You are dreaming, though what I am about to tell you is no dream." A soothing voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

"In due time, we feel your pain, Ulrich Stern. We have sensed how it has grown and festered. We feel the need to talk."

"What about?"

"Do you want to see Yumi again?"

Tears formed on the rims of his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…very serious."

He smiled, "Yes, I'll give anything to see Yumi again."

"Really?"

He grimaced, "Yes, anything."

"All you have to do is give us…your pain."

"My pain?"

* * *

Dissector walked down the darkness of the citadel as he approached his master.

His master stood facing away from him, "Dissector, I told you not to take her hands."

"I know, Master. The temptation was too great."

"If she dies, then you may have them. But…only if she dies."

"Really?" His head perked up as a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, but remember…" The master twitched in pain and raised a hand to his temple.

"What's wrong?"

"They have contacted him. I need to break the link." He strained as he focused his efforts in doing just that.

After several seconds, the master relaxed, "It is done."

"Your psionic powers seemed to have no limit."

"Not quite, but they are still powerful nonetheless. Only one has greater power than me."

"Him, right?"

The master nodded, "Regardless, we need to step up our plans before they can. Dissector, I need you to contact Hereo and Nightmare Claw. It is time, we attack on both fronts."

Dissector nodded and thought, "When did I become an errand boy?"

The master smiled, "I heard that."

Dissector gulped and moved away faster. The master laughed and turned back to the screens that showed the others under his command on their missions.

"So, it begins…"

* * *

**Next Chapter, Darkness comes forth and plans unfold.**


	7. Assignment

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Assignment

The Master waited patiently in his citadel. It had been some time since he sent Dissector to contact the others. He had been kept up to date due to telepathy, but Dissector has thought anything for some time.

"Hmm…He must be blocking me somehow. Regardless, everyone else is doing well on their missions."

"Indeed." An elderly voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Mystoro? So you returned from your mission early."

"I did, it was child's play."

"Step into the light, it has been awhile since I have seen you, old friend."

Mystoro did as he was asked. He was a bold man with pure white skin. His eyes were completely white, not even hinting at pupils or irises. He sat Indian-style as the lower ends of his black robes dangled toward the ground. With a smile, he floated toward his Master.

"Have you lost weight? It seems standing in front of the screens all day has left you a little thin."

He chuckled, "No, my friend. It really must have been long since we've seen each other last."

"I believe it was eight months."

"Really? That long?"

Mystoro nodded, "We've been so busy lately."

"Taking down the light isn't an easy task."

"It certainly isn't, master." A third voice spoke in the dark.

"So, you have received my call?"

Two more figures stepped into the light. One was Hereo, who stood without his coat. He was human except his two arms were as pitch black as his short spiky hair and had three claws instead of five fingers. The second was another man about his friend's height, blonde hair to just about the neck. His only distinguished feature was the clawed gauntlet faceted on his right forearm. He also kept his eyes completely closed.

They kneeled before their master, who welcomed them with open arms.

"What do you need, master?"

"The situation has changed. Dissector has reported directly to me that the girl's darkness is weaker than the boy's. As such, steps need to be taken. Also, they know about the boy and have their own plans for him."

"What steps need to be taken?"

"Hereo, I need you to be the boy's shadow. If they contact him again, I need you to tell me telepathically as soon as possible. Nightmare Claw, I need your special talents used on the girl."

They both nodded their heads and rose to their feet. The master turned back to his screens and Mystoro looked upon him.

"Something troubles you, my friend?"

"Are you sure you want to waste their talents doing this? I can do both tasks at once and you can allocate them to more meaningful tasks."

"If I wanted them dead, yes. But I need their subtlety and stealth, they are the best for that sort of thing."

"I am just offering my advice, that's all."

"It's appreciated, old friend."

* * *

Yumi's eyes began to flutter open. She felt like she was swaying back and forth, and she felt weightless. When her eyes were open all the way, she realized she was in the arms of Leon.

"Leon?"

He looked down concerned, "Good that you are awake, I was afraid that I lost you."

"I feel strange, like a pain in my heart."

His eyes widened, "Is it anything like Sora's?"

"No, it is just a little sore."

"That's nice to hear. Some rest should do you good."

"Leon…"

"Yes, Yumi?"

"Did you happen to see Ulrich around when you found me?"

"No, why?"

"I fell asleep in his arms, so he had to be there."

"Sorry, but I found you on the ground unconscious. There was no one else."

Tears formed, "But I thought…why would he?"

"I don't know. For now, we need to get you back to the others."

"Okay."

Several rooftops behind them, Nightmare Claw was walking calmly. Keeping some distance away from them, he heard everything in their conversation.

He smiled, "Maybe, I won't have to use my powers."

* * *

Hereo tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the window of where Ulrich was having his morning detention. Standing underneath a tree, he hid in the shadows as he kept an eye on this boy.

"Stern, you have one more hour, so don't think about getting out of that chair."

Ulrich could barely lift his head from the table, he grunted once as his reply.

"Very good, go back to whatever you were doing."

Hereo rolled his eyes, "Another hour of this, fine. I hope they don't come…well if they do, then at least things will be more interesting."

"Psst." Ulrich heard a whisper.

He lifted his wary head and looked for the source of the whisper.

The smooth voice said, "Don't worry about where I am, I need you to listen to me."

Ulrich shook his head and whispered, "Leave me alone."

"It will be kind of hard to shut me out, I am very…persuasive."

Ulrich felt sleepy, "Don't worry my boy, we will meet face-to-face. But get some rest now while I deal with your ordered shadow."

The young teen fell against the desk and was fast asleep. Hereo stepped out of the tree's shadow and stood firmly on the ground.

"Damn it, I failed to notice the contact." Then he tried to move, but couldn't.

"That's not all you failed to notice." The smooth voice smirked.

"You!"

He felt a tug on the invisible strings that bound him. Then with a heave, Hereo was flung high into the air. The puppeteer cut the strings at the apex of his flight. Hereo knew he was now freed, but there was very little he could do about it.

A horrible noise echoed as he crashed through the trees. Stopping himself successfully, his claws raked deep into the bark of the last tree he would fall upon.

"Where are you, Montague?"

"Oh so, you definitely remember me."

"Where is your mighty army of puppets? I don't see them around."

"My marionettes didn't come with me. I wanted to do this by myself."

"Come out already, I know you are slinking in the shadows."

"But this is where I do my best work, you can't ruin a perfectly good performance before it begins for it isn't fun." The puppeteer boasted from the safety of shadows and flicked both of his wrists.

Hereo heard the straining of the trees as their roots were being freed, but he expected this and waited for the direction the trees would come from.

Montague strained, but pulled his arms back. The trees freed from their roots flew toward Hereo. He faced them and dodged them with expert skill. They smacked into some upright trees and dust arose in a small cloud.

"You were lucky, but there are hundreds of more trees. You can't dodge them all."

Hereo caught his breath and thought, "He is right, but I need to find where he is…maybe if I use only the first level, then I should be fine."

He took a cleansing breath and a black aura surrounded him. His body began to vibrate faster as the earth beneath his feet torn apart.

"Dark speed!"

* * *

By the time they got back to Merlin's house, everyone was already asleep. Leon brought Yumi upstairs and rested her on her bed.

"Thanks, Leon." She said as he looked at her dried tears.

"Sorry, we couldn't find your friend."

"It's okay. I feel a little better now."

"Get some rest, you've had a busy day."

"You can say that again. Good night, Leon."

"Good night, Yumi."

He turned and walked out of her room. Closing the door behind him, he sighed and walked toward his room.

Yumi snuggled up against her pillow as moonlight poured down on her.

She closed her eyes, "Ulrich…"

On the rooftop of the house across the street, Nightmare Claw emerged as he got a clear view of her.

"Normally I wouldn't resort to this, but I can't get too close."

He opened his eyes. They were glittering purple pools contained within was a small wailing wall. The miniscule ghostly heads stuck out of his eyes and moaned softly.

"Time for you to experience what a true nightmare is like."

* * *

**The pieces are in place. The battle will be fought and dreams turn into nightmares. **


	8. Two Sides of Darkness

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.

This chapter is rated 'T' due to the nightmare sequence, which is really intense. I have given you forewarning, but hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Two Sides of Darkness

Montague could barely see where his opponent went off to. One second he was vibrating the ground beneath him and the next, he was gone with the wind.

A blur barely visible cut through most of the forest, trimming away the tips of long branches as he passed. The puppet master, from his vantage point on a top branch, could just keep up with the blur's movement, but it was a challenge. Then he turned his head and a fist connected with his nose.

Hereo stopped in his Dark Speed technique as his blow sent Montague through the sky. But this wasn't the end of this, he knew that all too well. He started to vibrate again causing the trunk of the tree to splinter. Then he kicked off and the branch slammed down toward the ground.

The puppet master was in full light. He wore a red long-rimmed hat, a suit of the same color with a frilly undershirt and cuffs, black dress shoes and gloves, he had gray skin and red eyes with a small golden iris. He himself was a puppet for all of him was stitched and sewn together.

Montague tried to throw some of his strings toward the trees below, but he was too far away. Hereo came within face-to-face and smiled as he punched him again in the nose. Montague was flung toward the ground, but threw his strings and snagged Hereo. He spun around and around, then released the strings. Hereo fell crashing into the ground and a dust cloud wafted up among the surrounding trees.

* * *

Jim awoke from his nap as the loud crash shook the academy.

"What's going on?" He looked up and saw Ulrich was asleep.

"Stern! Are you sleeping through detention?"

He didn't reply, "Stern! Answer me!"

Jim got up from his chair, "Stern, this better not be some practical joke. I mean it."

He walked next to Ulrich and began to shake him with one hand, "Stern, are you awake?"

He shook him a little harder, "Stern! Do you hear me?"

Ulrich fell out of his chair and onto the ground. Jim knelt down and checked his pulse, it was steady yet faint.

"Oh no, we better get you to the infirmary." He picked up Ulrich in his arms and head to the infirmary.

* * *

Hereo shook his head as he crawled from the small crater he had just made. Montague fell onto a tree branch and wasn't faring much better than his adversary.

Hereo spit up some of his black blood, he thought, "Damn! This level of my Dark Speed isn't good enough. Time to bring out the big guns."

Hereo pushed up from the ground and was back on his knees. Montague rolled over the branch and used a string to soften his descent. His feet touched the earth and Hereo was back on his feet at this point.

The puppet master's fingertips hardened and lengthened into thin claws. Hereo began vibrating even faster than before, he was unleashing his greatest technique.

Montague blinked and Hereo was gone. The puppet master knew he was coming and coming soon.

"Eternal String! Bind my enemy!" He shouted and threw all his strings in various directions. He was sure one of them would get Hereo, but using this required him to allocate the strings that held him up. So he started floating toward the earth as he became a string-less puppet.

Hereo stopped right under him and punched Montague square in the stomach. High in the air once more, Montague failed in binding his foe. Though he didn't know it, Hereo's great technique required him to be in the air. Accelerating his speed, he soared after his opponent.

At this speed, Hereo could be in multiple places at once, specifically eight. His eight copies stood around Montague as he fell. The eight charged in and punched in eight different places of his body at eight different angles.

"Eight way…"

His copies vanished as Montague rose a little bit into the air. The eight reappeared and another barrage of blows came in eight more different parts at eight more different angles.

"Sixteen way…"

Again, it happened.

"Twenty-four way…"

Again…

"Thirty-two way…"

One last round…

"Ultimate technique, forty way body break!" His last barrage came.

Hereo stopped and fell toward the ground. He crashed down once again and was feeling the reparations of his actions, his muscles were ripping apart and some of his bones were broken. To travel at such speeds is dangerous, but that technique he made to push his limit and it would shatter the body of his opponent completely.

Montague flopped down on the ground. Hereo could barely see him from the side of his eye. For a few moments, Montague didn't move and Hereo smiled in his victory. Then the puppet master began to stir as his strings slowly reconnected themselves to his body.

"That would have worked…if my body was made of bone and muscle. It seems you have forgotten that my body is made out of cloth and stuffing. I am a giant puppet, after all."

"So, you got the best of me."

"Prepare to die."

Hereo started to laugh, which annoyed the puppet master.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I am just a distraction and I played my part perfectly."

"A distraction? From what?"

"_Boo."_ The master's voice resounded inside his head.

"Oh crud." Montague's body began to bloat and expand. It was filling up to the rim with psionic energy and in an instant, the mighty puppet master exploded as all his stuffing floated down to the earth.

Hereo breathed a sigh of relief, _"Thank you, master."_

"_Your battle gave me enough time to breach his mental defenses without being noticed. These people can be tricky, but it is over for now. I am bringing you back."_

"_Sorry for disappointing you, master."_

"_No means, this one is defeated and will return to the Dark World. In time, he will come back. For now, we need to get you to Domkien and he will heal your wounds."_

"_Okay, master."_

Hereo fell into his own shadow and disappeared. In a few moments, so did Montague.

* * *

Yumi was dreaming of her and Ulrich laying underneath a tree. It was in the afternoon and they were enjoying the shade. His arms folded behind his head as he breathed in this relaxing moment. She had a hand on his chest as her head rested over his heart, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat was always relaxing to her.

"This has been such a beautiful day, Ulrich."

"You're right, Yumi. It is nice to share this day together."

She smiled, "No argument here."

This truly was the best day in her life. She breathed in his scent and felt his touch. Things she hasn't felt in a long time.

Then the scenery began to distort as trees withered into nothing, Yumi leapt up to her feet when the grass turned to ash and blew over her.

Ulrich grabbed her wrist, "Yummiiii…." He slurred as he turned to sand.

She screamed and broke free of his grip as he hand came off and vanished into air.

She ran away and pounded her temples, "This is a dream, this is all a dream."

"_It is much more than that."_ A sinister voice spoke.

The ground turned into mud and she fell waist deep as she struggled out of the muck to no avail as she continued to sink.

"_You're…claustrophobic, aren't you?"_

She found it hard to breathe as only her head stuck out of the mud and then the creeping earth covered her until only one eye could see the sky above. Slowly, it continued to creep until she could see nothing but darkness.

She awoke suddenly in her bed and she shook off this feeling of dread that the nightmare had given her. When the feeling passed, she took this time to breathe and she noticed she was back home and she in her normal clothes.

"Was that all of a dream?" She stood up and walked to her door.

She gripped the knob and heard a sinister chuckle as her eyes widened in fear. The door shattered into splinters as an oni rushed in screaming wildly and ran her through with his sharp blade. Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth as she felt the cold sting and then died.

Yet her eyes opened and she saw herself floating in darkness once more.

"_You have many fears…claustrophobia, Japanese demons, you put up a tough front and yet you are like all other humans…pathetic."_

She tried to speak, but she couldn't find her voice. A bright light blinded her, but everything came into focus, the spot light shown down a grim scene. She took deep breath as she saw her body on an operating table, her limbs were sawn off at the joints and blood smeared everywhere. The sight of her body was hard enough, but how was she seeing all this?

She glanced out of the side of her eye and caught the sight of a mirror. Her head had been sawn off and placed on a tray on another table. Like her body, blood was on her face and a small pool was on the tray around her neck. She took deep breathes, wondering how she could breathe or why she was conscious.

Then a creature entered the room. Its gears whirred and its legs clicked against the metal floor. The being was revealed as Dissector when it stepped into the light.

He transformed one hand into a circular saw and bent over her body. She squealed and her eyes couldn't get any wider as he relished in his favorite hobby.

"Fresh hands are always the best." He said as he took his latest prizes. "I will dip you both into my immortal serum to prevent you from rotting away."

It sent chills up her spine, another sensation she was wondering about in her current state. More chills came as he slowly licked the blood off with his tongue. He sulked back into darkness as he kept "cleaning" his prizes.

Then she awoke with a start to find herself sitting against a tree.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

She laid back as she caught her breath, "Just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Good to hear it, just relax and let me take care of you."

She closed her eyes, "Thanks, Ulrich."

She felt his hands massaging her hands, then worked his way up to her forearms, next was the biceps and after that, the shoulders. She was feeling better and relaxed already as her boyfriend's fingers soothed both her skin and her mind.

His fingers caressed her neck and she sighed in relaxation. Then the fingers tightened and she couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes to see Ulrich with a murderous expression on his face.

"Ulrich…I…can't…breathe…" She gripped his hands trying to struggle out of it.

"Good, it will all be over soon."

"Why?"

"You drove me to this. Your constant flirting with other guys, years of mixed signals, you never noticed me for all that time, and now that I finally have you, I can make you pay."

"No…Ulrich…" She felt his grip tighten.

He chuckled malevolently as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tears fell from her eyes for she never believed Ulrich could do this.

He leaned in next to her ear, "And another thing, we are through! I'm done!"

Those same words she heard on her last day on Earth crept back to her ears and she stopped struggling. With one last grip, he heard the bone crack as he broke her neck.

Yumi shot up from her bed and caught her breath. One gaze at her hands was all she needed to reassure herself this was real. She looked over to Yuffie who was sound asleep and so Yumi crept back down into her covers and silently cried as the image of Ulrich's murderous expression passed through her mind.

Nightmare Claw closed his eyes and walked away.

"_Master, it is done. I report success."_

"_Good, return here immediately."_

"_Yes, Master."_

* * *

Elsewhere in existence, five people sat around an ebony round table. The table was made out of stone and looked ancient. The people were hidden in darkness with only a single light bathing the table top.

"The Cultists are on the move again." said one with a commanding voice.

"Yesss…." A raspy voice slithered, "…howeverrr, my old foe hasssn't ssshown much accctivity lately."

The third voice snorted and spoke, "Why haven't we yet sieged their citadel? The Cultists try to take the Dark World from us, but we are in control. Their mission is futile."

A rough voice spoke next, "They show determination and are excellently skilled. We have tangled with them before and haven't managed to kill them."

The last voice was calm and clear, "It seems that Montague is back together again."

Footsteps echoed across the black marble floor as the puppet master cranked his neck back into place.

"You seemed to have recovered nicely."

"Thank you." He looked at the back of his hand femininely, "My marionettes do such a lovely job sewing, it is only a wonder why I don't put them to work."

The commanding voice spoke, "Well, now that you are here. Please take your seat."

Montague bowed and sat down at his chair.

"Montague, give us your report on the boy."

"He is a simple human teenager. The darkness in his heart is strong and shows much potential. My previous contact was cut short because of the Head Cultist's meddling."

"Do you believe he can be one of us?"

"His potential extends both physically and mentally. In my belief, he would make a fine addition to our little circle here."

The voice snorted again, "You really think such a fragile and insignificant human can be one of us? A Darkling General?"

"Isn't that what you called me before I joined? How I proved you wrong, Kaldur."

Kaldur rose from his chair, "Bite your tongue, whelp. I will hear none of that from you."

"It is better to have him join us before the Cultists of Shadow get their hands on him. I am unsure of their plans, but if we convert him into one of us, then their plans are foiled, aren't they?"

Kaldur gripped his large mace in one hand and threw it up to the air.

The commanding voice spoke, "Enough!"

Kaldur stopped and looked toward the figure who the voice belonged to. With a single stare, Kaldur dropped down in his seat and let his mace fall against the floor.

"We have noticed other movement as well. The Cultists sent Nightmare Claw after a girl who is related to the boy. We don't know her involvement in their plans, but it must be important. Who would like to follow her?"

No one spoke at first. Then the person with the rough voice stood from his chair, "I'll do it."

The commanding voice nodded his head, "Very well, Dermut. I want Undying Soldier to replace Montague in following the boy."

The calm and clear voice spoke, "Yes, I do what you ask."

"Everyone…understand that this is a rare opportunity and one we cannot afford to pass up. We, Darkling Generals, must succeed…once this…Ulrich is ours. The Cultists will have one more Darkling General to fear. Now go and bring us victory."

* * *

**Good, huh? Next Chapter, Sora finally takes Yumi on a ride with the Gummy Ship to get her home. Ulrich remembers the offer and makes his decision.**


	9. Decision

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Decision

Ulrich's head was swimming as his eyes opened to see the ceiling lights above him. He strained to sit up, the spell that Montague had cast drained him of his energies. One look at the window, he knew he had slept all day for it was night time. According to the clock on the nightstand, it was close to eleven PM.

"I've been asleep all day?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He flopped back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing else he could do for the day. His friends were asleep, Jim was wondering the halls, and Yolande has gone home. He was awake now and didn't feel tired, he closed his eyes and hoped to go to sleep again.

Then he heard a tap on the window, his eyes opened and got out of bed. He looked around the room and started going back to bed. Then, he saw a peeble tap the window and he rushed to see who threw it.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Yumi standing two floors below on the grass. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled and tried to open the window, but it was locked. He placed his hands on the window as he made sure it was her. She winked and waved before heading off into the woods.

Without any hesitation, he dashed down the stairwell and ran toward the nearest exit. With a push, he opened the door and ran out into the night. He could barely make out her image as she got some distance between them.

"Yumi!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

She continued to run, but his lungs were hurting as his long run wore out his endurance.

He tripped over his feet and fell to his knees.

"Yumi!" He stretched out his hand toward her, but she didn't stop and vanished from sight.

He caught his breath and curled up into a ball, "No…"

He started to weep as the minutes passed. He didn't know how far she is now, the feeling of losing her had renewed and he let more tears fall to the ground.

"Yumi…" He whimpered as he felt he was all alone.

So caught up in his chase, he failed to notice the bouquets and the chocolates left by his bed from all his friends. 

* * *

Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd had visited Ulrich in the infirmary after classes and went to the factory after dinner. 

Aelita yawned, "Jeremy, you've been doing this for hours. I don't think XANA is involved or we would have noticed it by now."

"Sorry, Aelita. But something is happening with Ulrich, it is not normal for someone like him to be in the infirmary as often as he has been."

"I don't think XANA is involved. You ran the super scan a dozen times and no activated tower. We also debugged the program five times and no errors, so why don't we get some sleep and figure this out in the morning?"

He sighed, "I know you are right, Aelita. But I can't stop now, maybe a few more hours and then I'll stop."

Aelita glared at him and started walking to the elevator, "If you are going to be so stubborn about this, then I am going to bed and if you can't keep your eyes open tomorrow in class, you can't blame me."

Odd dashed over to her, "Wait, Aelita!"

The door started to close and Odd crashed against it. He remembered Yumi was crying on this spot and cried like she did. Though he didn't have any feelings for Aelita, but he felt as if their friendship had never been more broken. Yumi is gone, Ulrich is distant, and now Aelita and Jeremy could be breaking up. This wasn't the first time that Jeremy's obsessive nature had gotten in the way of being together.

Odd sharply turned his head, "You really did it this time, Einstein."

Jeremy sighed, "Yes, I know. I should apologize to her tomorrow. I don't think she would listen to me right now."

Odd patted his friend on the back, "Good call, Jeremy."

"Hey Odd, you haven't said my name in awhile."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Wow, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Jeremy smiled and Odd couldn't help but to smile back. Maybe he was wrong, maybe all five of them would be together again…someday.

* * *

Yumi was still shaken from her nightmare, even after talking to everyone about it. That feeling of dread hasn't passed and she wondered about the future. 

However there was some good news the next morning, Merlin was able to discern Earth's location by performing an astral essence spell that tracked down the residue of her essence on Earth.

The Gummi ship was one of the strangest things she has seen since talking ducks. As they flew through the depths of space, she felt as if they were flying in a craft made of Legos. 

Sora kept his grip on the steering wheel. Donald and Goofy were on either side of him as they remained at their stations. Chip and Dale were in the back with Yumi, but she sat away from them. 

The same phrase echoed in her mind, _"And another thing, we are through! I'm done!"_

Tears started to form as she sat there, hoping no one would notice. Chip walked along the edge of the room as he hoped from one panel to the next and made his way toward Sora.

"Uh…Sora?"

"Yes, Chip?"

"We seem to have a problem, the ship is taking on more weight than usual."

"How much?"

"About three hundred pounds give or take."

Sora looked behind him at Yumi and thought, "There is no way." 

Donald tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Sora, Earth just appeared on the radar."

"Yeah, Donald, but we still got some distance before then."

The ship shook violently as everyone was jostled around in their chairs. Yumi fell down on the floor. Digital white light flickered off her form as her front took the impact. She shook her head and started to get up. The floor next to her burst open as a three-fingered green fist punched through. Yumi let out an ear-piercing scream as the hand began to grope the floor blindly.

Sora looked onto the scene unfolding. He let go of the steering wheel and drew the keyblade. With one swipe, the hand pulled out of the ship. Then they began to tilter as Goofy and Donald reached for the steering wheel, but it went out of reach. The Gummi Ship flew into a tailspin as its passengers were spun like clothes in a drier. 

* * *

Aelita stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her. She didn't care who happened to be listening, she had her own problems right now and those are all that mattered.

She sunk her head into her pillow where her tears dried. She couldn't believe Jeremy and how selfish he is. Always obsessed with defeating XANA and believing he was the cause of everything they've had to deal with since their private war started. 

"Why can't he see? This is all so hopeless. He still hopes Yumi can be saved and doesn't see that Ulrich is so far away from us now. Why can't he just let it be?"

"Yumi…I wish you were here right now…I could always use her advice."

_Yumi smiled, "You haven't been here for a week yet. You'll see, you'll feel better in no time."_

Aelita cried as once happy memories turned bitter in the plight of the current situation.

"_Don't worry about Jeremy, he likes you. Just give him some time, he'll come around."_

"_Aelita, want to come to my house for dinner? We are having sushi tonight?"_

_Yumi cried, "Ulrich never sees me, William is too overbearing…please Aelita, I need your help."_

Aelita screamed into her pillow. The pain of her loss was the greatest since she lost her father to the digital sea. It was like losing a big sister.

"What's going on in there?" Shouted a voice Aelita didn't want to hear.

Sissi opened Aelita's door, "Some of us are trying to sleep, you…spoiled…little…!"

Aelita threw her pillow at the door, "Leave me alone!"

Sissi froze and backed away, those words reminded of her of the scene with Ulrich the other day. Where she saw his eyes completely dark like that of a demon, she stepped back until she hit the wall. Then she curled up down on the floor.

This broke Aelita out of her anger as remorse set in. She opened her door and walked into the hallway. She knelt down over the crying Sissi.

"I am sorry, Sissi. I've been having a tough time lately."

"No…it…isn't that…"

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I saw the…strangest…thing the other…day. Ulrich's eyes…were dark and scary."

"What?"

"They were completely black like a monster."

Aelita's turn to freeze as she thought of what has happened, she thought, "It couldn't have been XANA. He hasn't been active since Yumi was sent into the digital sea. There must be more going on here, then I realize. But what can I do?"

Then another thought hit her, "Of course, I remember now…that new program."

"Sissi, do you need help back to your room?"

"No…I can't get there on my own."

"Sorry about waking you, I promise you it won't happen again."

"Okay, Aelita."

She thought, "Wow, she is more helpful than I thought."

Aelita waited for Sissi to close her door. Now, Aelita closed her door and walked down the hall as quietly as she could. Even if it meant running into Jeremy, she had to get to the factory as fast as possible.

* * *

Yumi awoke with a splitting headache as the gummi ship was nowhere to be seen. She lifted her head only to have it spike more in pain. It didn't take her long to realize she had been tied up.

"Don't move, you have a concussion from that fall."

"What fall? Did the ship crash?"

"No, they managed to pull out of the tailspin in time, but not before I pulled you out of the ship with me."

"What? Who are you?"

Her vision started to come into focus. The being before her was over her full height while he was sitting down. All she could see was his bare back that was green, he wore black pants and seemed to have six silver lines going down his arms and meeting at the center of his back, but everything else was blurred.

"My name is Dermut."

"What are you?"

"My appearance is strange I know. Having six arms is something not everyone is accustomed to. But I get along just fine."

"Six arms? I don't see…"

He stood up and he towered over her at his full height. Her vision finally came back and she started to squirm away. Two of his arms were green like his skin. The other two sets were black, a lower pair under the arms and the upper pair above. 

"You're an…an…orc?"

"Half-orc, actually. My father was an orc, my mother was a giant. That is why I am twice your height, young girl."

"But why do you have six arms?"

"It was part of a ritual I undertook after joining the Darklings…the Ritual of Pain."

The very name of the ritual caused the chains on his back to shoot out and reveal their blades to Yumi who squealed.

"_Al'varda Ceas."_ Dermut uttered and the chains fell into their lifeless state as chains and nothing more.

"The Chains of Pain, one of the most powerful weapons ever forged, the ritual consisted of the chains ripping deep into my back and attaching themselves to my very soul. Even if I die, the Chains will meet me in the next life."

"What do you want from me?"

He bent down, "That's what I want to know. Why have the Cultists been shadowing you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

An unseen voice spoke, "But I do."

Dermut stood up and gripped all six blades. Silence echoed in the cave as only a pair of footsteps could be heard. The person who walked in was a normal sized man except his hair was a fiery red and his eyes were black with an orange iris. The area around his eyes was slightly charred. He wore metal armor around his body except for the right arm because it was a black charred skeletal arm. The armor's collar extended up in front of his mouth as if to protect others around him.

"Rage of Flame, you show your face after so long."

"I could say the same about you. It has been two year since we lost fought on…Meraida, yes?"

"I've been waiting to fight you for awhile. Time to die…" He let out a roar and charged the smaller opponent.

"You cannot kill an aspect of fire…allow me to remind you."

Rage of Flame lifted his skeletal arm and everything in the cave was embroiled in flame. Yumi watched the large fire in front of her getting closer, but all she could do was hopelessly squirm away. The smoke was choking her lungs and even though she couldn't feel anything in her virtual form usually…but this heat was something she never felt before. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and passed out, not knowing the victor of the battle and thus the decider of her fate.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Aelita sighed in relief that Jeremy wasn't there. She ran over to the terminal and began her delayed virtualization.

She got to the side of the room and removed the floor panel and descended into the scanner room via the ladder. 

Stepping inside the scanner, she waited for the timer to finish. Once it did, the doors closed and she was virtualized onto Lyoko.

Her feet met the dusty ground of the mountain sector. For the new program to work, she ran toward the way tower and hoped it would work this time.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Ulrich walked in the direction where he saw Yumi last. His muscles were tired and he leaned on the trees for support. The rain started to pick up leaving him soaked, though he could still feel his tears.

Tree after tree, he felt as if this forest would never end. His only thoughts were of getting Yumi back into his arms. He saw something in the distance and he moved toward whatever it was. But the closer he got, the more sure he was that it wasn't Yumi.

He found it quite strange that an unsheathed katana was spiked into the ground. It's blade seemed to sparkled with all the raindrops falling down it. He didn't know what to think, but it was a majestic-looking blade, but he had to do the right thing.

"Hello? Did someone leave this here?" He shouted.

There was no response. He waited a few more seconds before gripping the hilt and pulling it out of the ground. As he held the blade upright, he saw a note attached to it. Despite the rain, it was perfectly dry. Ripped off the note and read it.

"Prepare yourself?" He read it aloud.

Even with the rain, he heard the unsheathing of a blade. Ulrich's eyes widened as he turned toward his opponent. He blocked the blade and the two got face-to-face.

Ulrich saw a blue-tinted man looking at him. His right eye was an emerald green as his left was completely devoid of pupil and iris as a red scar cut through it and yet left the eye unharmed. His black hair waved with the wind as it drifted down his shoulders. His weapon was a single-edged two-handed blade, it was longer than the katana and custom designed for him.

Ulrich's arms buckled underneath the strain as the blade came closer. Ulrich pushed harder, despite his exhaustion. The Undying Soldier looked at him curiously and with a shout and a heave, Ulrich threw him off.

The Undying Soldier slid back a few feet and readied himself for the next attack. Ulrich didn't have an idea of who he was, but he was standing in his way of being with Yumi and to him is all that mattered.

His battle cry echoed through the forest as he ran toward this blue man. Again and again, their blades clashed. Seconds passed into minutes and still the battle went on. Ulrich could feel his muscles weakening with every blow, but he continued to fight.

However everyone has their limit, Ulrich toppled forward into the mud and the katana fell from his hands. He caught his breath as he gazed upward out of the corner of his eye. The man stood over him and sheathed his blade.

"You fought well, Ulrich. It has been many decades since I fought an opponent who stood as long as you had."

"What do you want?" Ulrich shouted as darkness glazed over his eyes.

"Montague was right, you are ready."

Ulrich rolled over onto his back as he caught his breath.

"Tell me...would you like to see Yumi again?"

His eyes opened and a tear fell from them, "Y…yes."

* * *

Aelita ducked as three kankrelats came after her. She continued running ahead of them, but their aim was getting better with each shot. She had already been hit twice and she wasn't in the mood for any more.

"Energy Field!" She threw a pink ball of energy at one of the kankrelats and destroyed it. 

The way tower was finally coming up, "Thank goodness."

She quickened her pace and ran through the threshold. Starting her ascent through the tower, her thoughts were only of what was happening to Ulrich. When the screen popped up, she began to enter the program.

"Hopefully this works, his experimental LWT program has worked yet."

She hurried, hoping to find Ulrich and communicate with him quickly.

* * *

The Undying Soldier held out his hand and Ulrich took it. With a pull, Ulrich was back on his feet. 

With a wave of his hand, the Undying Soldier opened a portal of shadow.

"Come with me and you will see Yumi again."

Ulrich took a step back. Can this truly be magic? He had even trouble with believing about Lyoko, but then again…

He nodded and stood in front of the portal, he put his hand through and pulled it back. Nothing happened, so he closed his eyes.

"For you, Yumi..." was his last thought before stepping through the portal. The Undying Soldier soon followed and the portal vanished.

A faint whisper echoed across the wind, "Hello…Ulrich. Are you there?"

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes to blinding light. She barely could recall anything, but as she looked around. It seemed her nightmare has come true. Strapped to an examination table, the whirring of gears were heard as Dissector came into view.

"So we meet again." He said smiling and licking his lips.

Yumi squealed.

* * *

**Ulrich is with the Darklings as Yumi is held by the Cultists. Next Chapter, Darkness consumes as plans draw near to fruition.**


	10. End of Echo

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – End of Echo

Yumi's eyes widened as she struggled back and forth in her restraints. Her vain attempts of escaping caused Dissector to laugh maniacally and lick his lips once more.

"You're quite exquisite." He looked around his own section of the citadel, "This place is my own, the Bloodbath, I like to call it. The countless memories and screams fill this place. Just maybe…I will add one more today."

He brought himself close to her and his black tongue stuck out to lick her cheek. She was glad she couldn't feel anything, but she was still disgusted.

"Your taste is unique. But for now I will take my prizes." He smiled and transformed his forearm into a circular saw. The sound of it was enough to make her panic. Her eyes continued to widen with each passing millimeter it drew toward her skin.

Then the light seemed to change as a figure gripped hold of the ceiling light and flew across to deliver a flying kick into Dissector's chest. The robot flew backward, knocking over one of his prep tables.

"You best not be doing that, mon." A voice spoke.

"Leave me alone, Domkien. You are not needed here."

" 'He' wouldn't like it if you be doing that now, wouldn't he?"

Dissector banged his hand against his chest, "This is my lair, not even Andurith commands me here. My hardware is fixed into every tool and machine of the Bloodbath, I would like to see him fight me here."

Domkien chuckled, provoking Dissector's anger, "What's so funny?"

"You be forgetting, mon. That he fights you…" He taps his temple twice, "…in here."

"He is just too afraid to fight me in the physical world." He shook his head, "Regardless, why are you here?"

"Andurith sent me to check on you and he was right by doing that. Besides, he would like to see you."

Dissector sighed and changed his saw hand back to normal. As he strode aside Yumi, he pointed a finger at her violently.

"You are perhaps…the luckiest victim I ever met."

Then he threw a threatening glance at Domkien, who threw one back. The doors slid open and the robot left the two alone.

Yumi sighed, "Thank you for saving me."

"You best be thanking Andurith. He be the one who saved you."

"Why am I here?"

Domkien bowed to her, "You are our honored guest. Forgive us for the restraints, but you best not be moving anywhere, womon."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Only he knows why you are here. The rest of us be following the orders."

"What are you? I've met strange beings before, but you stay in darkness."

"Why do you be caring?"

"I don't know, I just am."

"Then let me give you a formal introduction. I be Domkien…"

He stepped into the light. His form was similar to a human's, but he was taller and hunched over. His skin was gray and his flesh gone in certain places. His right forearm and left foreleg were mechanical. His white hair was slicked back and spiked slightly upward looking closely like a mountain peak. His fangs were still a healthy white, but his left eye was missing. The last distinction was his three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

"I am Member One of Team Four and I will take good care of you."

* * *

Chip and Dale assessed the damage they sustained thanks to Dermut. They landed on a jungle world they were unfamiliar with. Not only for emergency repairs, but they followed the creature who took Yumi. After a couple of hours since they landed, there has been no sign.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned from their long trip through the jungle. He rested down on a rock for they have been walking a while.

Chip and Dale turned to them, "Hey Sora, you're back. We got great news, we should be repaired in a few hours."

"Yeah, that's great." He said without much enthusiasm.

"Still no sign, huh?"

"Aw-yuck, we have searched from high hills to low valleys and still no sign of Yumi or that creature." Goofy answered.

"So, how are things here, Chip and Dale?"

"Not much, we were waiting for you to arrive."

"So, uneventful, huh? We will wait for repairs and search from the skies. Hopefully it will give us a better vantage point."

"Good idea…Sora?"

The wielder of the Keyblade clenched his chest as his heart felt like ripping out of his chest. The Keyblade dissipated into specks of light as his now free hand joined the other in clenching his chest. Then the pain forced him to his knees as his breath grew short.

"Sora!"

This was a pain worse than he felt previously when a heart echo occurred, his sight faded in and out of focus. He fell to his side as he lost consciousness.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Ulrich was walking forward through halls lit by blue flame torches with Undying Soldier hovering over his shoulder, remaining only a step behind.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We are heading to the examination room."

"What about Yumi?"

"In good time, we have a few things that we ask of you first."

"To hold her in my arms again…" His eyes glazed over in darkness, "…I will do anything."

This made the Darkling General smile, "Very good, that's what we want to hear."

He opened the wooden door to the examination room. They were a few chairs and a metal table with straps under a blue spotlight. Unlike the archaic look of the palace, the table looked rather modern.

"To become one of us, it is necessary to undergo this operation. It is not really painful, but then again, I never underwent it."

"Really? I don't really want to go through with this, but…Yumi…"

He laid down on the table without another moment's hesitation. The straps wrapped and tightened themselves around his wrists.

"Do you, Ulrich Stern, give us your pain?"

"To feel happy and with Yumi, I get rid of it gladly."

"Darkmancer, my lord, it is time."

The commanding voice smiled, "By the willingness of the heart and blessing of shadow…"

Ulrich felt his heart squeeze and his brow tightened in pain as he began to thrash around.

"….come forth, our brother, and grace us with your inner darkness…"

Then he experienced a feeling he never felt before, it was like dying yet there was no release. The peach color of his skin changed as grayness drifted over him like an ooze consuming its prey. He banged against his restraints as his eyes glazed with darkness once more. His teeth fanged and his fingers clawed as he felt his muscle structure increase with density.

The Undying Soldier stood surprised that many gifts of darkness were passed to this child. Then the thrashing stopped and Ulrich's body flopped against the metal. The Undying Soldier waited a few seconds.

"Did he die?" He thought.

He tapped his supposed corpse.

"Maybe he did, the power of darkness has done this before."

Ulrich's eyes sprung open and he sat up, "Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Wait…I am in the palace of the Dark World. My name is…is…Ulrich."

"Good, your memory seems to be intact."

"Yes…Yumi, where is she?"

He waved a hand, "In good time, first you notice something different about you?"

"Like it is hard to notice."

The Undying Soldier grimaced as he thought, "Though the power of darkness has taken him, he retains much of his former self. I doubt that it will last for long."

"Though you are now infused with darkness, you need a weapon befitting of your new status as a Darkling General."

"That sounds…appetizing." He said with a devious smile.

"Good, the darkness is beginning to take his will." He thought.

"Follow me, Ulrich."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Yumi yelled as she struggled in her restraints.

"You be here because you need to be, womon. Whatever Andurith be cooking up be his own business."

She continued to struggle, but this caused Domkien to laugh.

"Those restraints are bound to Dissector's will. Besides they are composed of god's iron and therefore virtually unbreakable."

"This is so frustrating, I am never going to get an answer."

"That's not true." A voice echoed down the room.

Domkien froze and turned toward the voice, "Master, why are you here?"

"I thought I would check on our guest personally."

"You need not be troubling yourself, she not going anywhere."

"I know, but I felt like she deserves some answers. After all, she is our guest of honor."

"What do you mean by that?"

Andurith steps into the light. His silver hair fell upon his shoulders, his skin was pale and he wore a black leather trenchcoat, black jeans, black boots, and a white shirt. His smile was sincere yet hid an evil within. Yumi was taken back, not by his charisma, but by his overall appearance, she never imagined the master to look so…normal.

His blue irises gazed down at her, "You are needed because with you here, I can lure Ulrich toward me."

"What do you want with us?"

He wagged a finger, "Now, now, I answered why you were here, what I have planned, you will just have to wait a little longer. Not too much longer I promise you."

"Like your promises could be worth anything?"

"I know this is difficult, but you and Ulrich will be together once again. You'll just have to be patient."

She turned her head and looked away. Andurith turned his attention to Domkien.

"How has Dissector been?"

"Hard to control, though he be the second member of Team Four, I can't be here to stop him all the time."

Andurith rubbed his chin, "Nightmare Claw and Kek Kwa Kuul are available. Which would you prefer?"

"Nightmare Claw, Master, he be more reasonable."

"Very well, I will send him over to help you keep an eye on Dissector?"

"But didn't you just meet with him?"

"Yes, I did. We…had a talk. He should be operational again in an hour or two. But as long as I am not here, you two will have to guard this girl until she is needed. How is Hereo by the way?" He smiled.

"He been hurt bad, but I patch him up. He be in the next room if you wish to see him."

"I think I will. I bid you farewell for now, my lady…" He bowed to Yumi, "…we will be meeting again soon."

With that last remark, he turned and left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean Ulrich is now gone?" Jeremy asked, sitting in his chair in the lab.

"I used the Lyoko Warrior Telepathy program and found he left this world like Yumi has."

"Look, it has been difficult especially with the XANA attack today. Right now, we are just going to have to come up with a reason he is not here."

"How about another clone?"

"No Odd, it is hard enough that we only have you and Aelita to defend Lyoko, but we have already two towers to defend, so we can't afford to activate a third. Besides, I don't think the supercomputer could take that in prolonged activity."

"Thanksgiving is still five weeks away, so we could say he went on a family emergency using your voice emulator program."

"That will have to do for now. All right, everyone, I think we should go and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow, you know?"

Odd nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Jeremy. Good night."

He turned and left via the elevator. They knew the news of Ulrich's disappearance had hit him as hard as Ulrich when he heard about Yumi. Though they had a plan, they felt the Lyoko Warriors were dwindling fast.

Aelita rubbed her arm to soften the blow, "Well…See you, Jeremy."

He walked over and grabbed her arm, "Wait, Aelita."

"Jeremy, I don't think…"

"No, Aelita. Please listen for this is not easy to say this. I was wrong about the other night and I should have listened to you. Our goal of stopping XANA is important, but not as important as you are to me. I am sorry, Aelita."

Tears formed on the rims of her eyes, she smiled and she trembled with joy, "Oh, Jeremy."

She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around in a hug. Jeremy blushed and was happy about being forgiven. He kissed back and time seemed to stop as the couple enjoyed this moment.

But all good things must come to an end and she leaned back.

"I hope you remember not to do this again."

"I promise you, Aelita."

Then they leaned in for their second kiss.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Ulrich's weapon, Yumi's struggle, and Sora awakens.**


	11. Difficult Times

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Difficult Times

Jean-Pierre Delmas entered his office with a mug of coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Sitting behind his desk, he started the day. After he opened the briefcase and laid out the folders he had to look through, his desk phone begun to ring.

"Hello, Jean-Pierre Delmas speaking."

"Hello, Mister Delmas. This is Ulrich's father."

"Oh hello, Mister Stern. Are you calling about your son's progress?"

"Actually, an emergency has came up. My wife is very ill and wants to see her son. I have already picked Ulrich up early this morning. Forgive me for not filling out the apparent paperwork for his absence, but we were in a hurry."

"Not a problem, we will fill out the paperwork immediately. I hope your wife feels better soon. Good day, Mister Stern."

"Good Day." Jeremy ended his program and breathed a sigh of relief.

Aelita smiled, "That will buy us some time, but Ulrich can't stay away indefinitely."

"I wish there was a way we could get them back home, but our hands are tied. Right now all we can do is buy them enough time to find a solution on their own."

Aelita shook his head, "I don't like this."

Jeremy stood up from his chair and rubbed her shoulders, "Unfortunately, this is all we can do. Have faith in them, they will find their way home."

She took hold of one his hands and smiled, "You're right, Jeremy. We should get to class."

He smiled back, "Right after this."

He leaned in for a kiss. She was happy with this new Jeremy, more attentive to their relationship. Though she knew this may not last, but they were happy and right now that is all that matters.

Back in the office, Jean-Pierre banged the pile of papers against his desktop and straightened out the pile and laid it neatly on the desk. His phone rung again and he picked it up.

"Hello Jean-Pierre Delmas speaking."

"Hello, Mister Delmas. I want to speak to you about my son. He hasn't called home in two weeks."

"Mister Stern? I thought your son was with you to visit your sick wife."

"What? Who told you that nonsense, my wife is fine. Tell Ulrich if you see him that we need to talk pronto." Then Ulrich's father hung up the phone.

The bewildered Jean-Pierre placed the phone back on the receiver and was left with more questions than answers, but he was sure of who had them.

* * *

Ulrich felt woozy as he walked behind Undying Soldier to another room. He felt himself and at the same time, not himself. The will of darkness was slowly engulfing him, but he didn't know that. All he could feel from it was…

"This power…I feel so strange. Like a stranger in my own body."

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Undying Soldier stopped a few steps ahead when he realized he wasn't being followed.

He turned to Ulrich, "Are you all right, brother?"

"I am tired…I need rest."

"Normally we would grant you this. But before we do, there is one last thing that needs attending to. Your weapon awaits you."

Ulrich pushed off the wall and licked his lips, "Then, let's do it…" He shook his head, "…I mean let's go then."

Undying Soldier nodded and thought, "This boy…amuses me. His resistance against the darkness he has submitted to is still strong. But he will turn with time."

"We must continue, then you can rest."

"How many more halls? Every one of them looks the same as the last."

"Not too many, we are entering an area that few dare to venture."

"I thought the palace was safe for us Darklings?"

"It is, this chamber can be dangerous once the ritual begins."

"What ritual?"

"You'll see."

A minute or two later, they were standing in front of a black iron door. It was sealed with scroll spells on all the openings. Undying Soldier looked nervous as he stood in front of this door. This was something that Ulrich hasn't seen in him before.

"Once you open this door, there may be no going back for you. If you best the trial that is ahead, your weapon will be forever yours."

"If I don't come back?"

"Then your fate will be that of all those who walked through this door."

"Why do you think this weapon is for me?"

"It is not my wish, but Darkmancer's that you endure this trial."

"What do I need for this trial."

Undying Soldier unsheathed his blade and gave it to him.

"This should help."

"But you'll have to go into the room to get it back."

"No, it will come back to me. Go now, your destiny awaits you." Undying Soldier turned and began walking away.

Ulrich faced the door, gripped the blade, and taking a deep breath, he pulled on the door handle. The seals were undone as he opened the door.

Undying Soldier looked behind him to see the seals shimmer once more as the door closed, re-enabling their magic. He sighed and continued to walk down the hall, thinking he sent one more to their death.

* * *

Yumi stared into the light, wondering what was going to happen to her. She felt so helpless, the restraints were impossible to escape and the light was blinding her. She closed her eyes and would keep them closed until something happened, which wasn't too long of a wait.

She heard the gears of the table grinding together as it slanted, letting her stay in more of a standing position. Even through closed eyes, she saw the blinding light fade and opened them to see the dreary Bloodbath once again and Domkien stood by the crank of the table.

"That light can be bothersome I know."

"How long has it been since I've been here."

"Twelve hours, give or take."

"Isn't there anything you can give me to lift this boredom?"

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance." Said an unseen voice.

She looked left and right, but the person speaking was behind the table. He walked into view and the Nightmare Claw stood next to her.

"Remember me?" He smiled.

The feeling of dread washed over her as her eyes widened and she quivered. The nightmare she worked hard to forget was brought to the forefront of her mind.

"You!" She yelled and threw herself against the restraints, "You gave me that awful dream!"

"It was nothing personal I assure you. An order is an order."

"Monster!"

He opened his eyes and she saw the small wailing walls within them. The ghostly heads moaning and reaching out toward her, she became paralyzed with fear and fell asleep from the shock. With her unconscious, he closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams."

Domkien pushed him, "You heard what Andurith said, she is too close now. We can't push it any further…not yet anyway."

"Relax, it was only a bit of fun. If Hereo were here, he would back me up on this."

"This be the reason you are the second member of Team Two."

"Watch your tongue, troll. Remember that undead aren't immune to my powers."

"And you should remember never to anger Andurith. He be the one to fear, but since we are working together, we must get along."

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok, truce. But seeing as she will awake soon, do you have anything to entertain her?"

"Does this look like a family fun center to you?"

"No, but we must have something…books, movies, projections…I can't keep her unconscious with nightmares forever. Can't you make something?"

Domkien strummed his chin, "Well, maybe something. It will take some time, but it seems I have more than enough of it these days."

He turns to the workbench and began to examine the parts he had at his disposal. He nods approvingly as ideas come into his mind.

* * *

The ocean breeze was uplifting, but this wasn't right. He was in the jungle last he remembered. His eyes opened and saw the beautiful blue sky and a palm tree swaying with the wind.

"Where am I?" Sora asked.

"You're home, Sora." Said a voice he thinks of everyday.

"Kai…ri…?"

She knelt over into his vision and smiled, "Well, your memory seems intact."

"Kairi, why are you upside down?"

She giggled as she sat up. His head was resting on her lap this whole time.

"I thought you would like to see a familiar face when you woke up."

"Thanks, Kairi." He said and looked elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Sora? You look sad."

"It's just…I know I could have come back, but I chose not to."

"It's all right, Sora. I know you have a great responsibility on your shoulders. Your parents miss you by the way."

"I know I have hurt you all by not being here. Being the wielder of the Keyblade is no excuse, I should've come back even for a little while."

"Well, I am just glad you're safe."

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"Donald and Goofy got you back to the Gummi Ship after you lost consciousness. They took you back to Radiant Garden where Merlin gave us the worst news."

"What news?"

She sighed before answering, "The Heart Echo is severed."

"Does he know how it ended? Did Ulrich die?"

She shook her head, "No, he couldn't tell us that. But he told us that bringing you to see me was the best course of action to wake you up."

"Why?"

"Well…because our hearts were connected at one time, remember? He thought it would speed up your recovery."

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long, a day maybe."

"A day, really?"

She nodded, "Don't worry, soon enough you will be back to full strength. Just relax for a little longer. That is all I am asking for."

He looked into her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth, "You're right, Kairi."

Though this all was relaxing, his mind was still filled with worry, "Yumi…I am glad you are not here right now, then I wouldn't have to tell you Ulrich could be dead or a monster. Still, stay safe for a while."

* * *

After he had closed the door, Ulrich moved down a darkened hallway. He cautiously walked with his hands gripped tightly on the blade given to him. The light at the end of the hall was his only guide of where to go next.

Once he passed the light, he founded himself inside a large chamber. The walkway he was on led to a large circular platform that was surrounded by a dark pit. The walls surrounded the pit and were no taller than five stories. Each story was a shelf that divided around the circular design of the chamber, each cubby of the shelf was the size of a room. The ceiling was a bright crystal that lit the entire chamber. A sword hovering above the center platform and was bound by chains on all sides. The chains were draped with scroll spells as to bind the sword in place.

Ulrich noticed the corpses of those who previously attempted the trial and he sidestepped around them. When he stepped onto the platform, the sword glows a dark aura.

"So, another mortal seeks my power." says a woman's voice, "It is pointless to try."

"What is this trial I am told about?"

"You must best me in combat. Though I doubt you will win, not one has prevailed against me."

"Why? Are you that skilled?"

She laughed, "Only one can best me and become my master. Though, the chances of that are slim at best."

"No matter, if the only way to see Yumi is to get through you, so be it." He said, as more of his darkness took over.

The aura drifted down onto the floor and rose up in the form of a warrior with a sword in hand.

"Let the trial begin!" She said and rushed toward him.

Ulrich braced for the attack and the sword came down, blocking against the blow. This took the woman by surprise.

"No…it is not possible!"

Ulrich deflected the sword away and began attacking her. They fought for several minutes without one letting an opening in their defense. Then Ulrich swung his blade overhead and brought it down with a fearsome roar. She rose her blade to block, but the aura was shattered and his attack split her in two.

"You…you have finally…arrived." She said as the warrior dissipated into the air. The aura returned to the imprisoned sword.

"Did I win?"

"Yes for the first time in eons, someone has bested me."

"Why did you stop in the beginning?"

"Only one is chosen every generation to wield me. To those who try and are unworthy, my attacks pass through the weapon as if it was air. When you blocked my attack, you have proven to by the chosen."

"So, you will serve me…until I die?"

"Yes…Master. Undo these chains and I will serve you well."

Without hesitation, Ulrich swung his blade and severed all the chains as they dangled down toward the pit below. The sword floated there for a moment.

"Now for the fusion."

The sword flashed brightly as it dissolved into its aural form. The aura came at Ulrich and consumed him. He screamed as the aura latched onto his essence. After a few seconds, he stopped screaming for the pain had ended as quickly as it had began. He took this time to catch his breath.

"Now we are ready to go, Master." She said and appeared as a katana on his belt. It was all black, the hilt, sheath, and blade. The sheath had a metal Chinese dragon made of silver wrapped around it with the head at the cross guard of the blade and the tail at the tip.

"You changed, why?"

The eyes of the dragon glowed a faint black as she spoke, "My form changes to the weapon my master prefers."

"This dragon is…you."

"Before I was sealed as a weapon, I was a great black dragon, so…yes that is me in a sense."

"What's your name, so I will know for the future?"

"My name is Dracmatu and I will be your faithful servant, Master."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Domkien finishes his invention. Yumi tries to figure an escape as Ulrich undergoes training. On Earth, the Lyoko Warriors are in trouble.**


	12. Trouble All Around

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Trouble All Around

Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were sitting in the waiting room by the principal's office. The secretary, Ms. Weber, was writing down something on her desk as she waited for the principal to send them inside.

Aelita whispered, "Jeremy, why do you think the principal called us here?"

Jeremy whispered back, "I wish I knew, but since Odd was sent here with us, I don't think it is some kind of reward."

"Hey! Jeremy, that isn't funny. We could be in serious trouble here!" Odd joined in the whispered conversation.

"Sorry, but when the principal calls you to his office from the intercom, there are only two things that could happen, something good or something bad, this is why I am on alert."

Aelita covered her mouth as she giggled. When she lowered her hand, she was still smiling.

"Besides, a little joke can help out in a moment like this."

"Thanks, Aelita."

She scooted her chair over to give Jeremy a small peck on the cheek. He normally would fall out of his seat, but he has gotten used to the idea of being kissed and only blushed slightly while smiling.

Odd sighed and leaned his head against the wall, "The wait is boring. There could be a movie playing, at least."

Ms. Weber chuckled, "Sorry, Odd. We couldn't afford a plasma TV for the principal's waiting room, maybe next year."

Odd blinked in amazement, "Did…Ms. Weber just make a joke?"

Aelita smiled, "I think she did."

Jean-Pierre opened his door and looked at the three students, "You may come in now."

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita walked into the office. When they entered the room, they noticed a police officer standing just out of sight. Then the door closed behind them as the second officer revealed himself.

Odd leaned toward Jeremy and whispered, "Like I said, serious trouble."

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes and didn't see the Bloodbath nor did she feel the restraints of the examination table. She found herself in her bed in her house. As she stared at her ceiling, she blinked her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

She sat up too fast and gave herself a headache, so she rubbed her forehead.

"That was a weird nightmare."

"Yumi, Breakfast." Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." She said and felt strange for it seemed so long since she heard her voice.

She got dressed and rushed downstairs as fast she could. There she saw her family in what felt like awhile. Her mother was setting down the food, her father was reading a newspaper, and Hiroki was playing one of his handheld games.

She smiled as she joined everyone at the table, "Good morning."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Normally she wouldn't have said it with such enthusiasm.

"Are you all right, honey?"

"Yes, mother."

Hiroki smirked, "Yeah because of Ullllrich."

She smiled and rubbed his hair, "You bet, shrimp."

"What? No denying it."

"Never. Come on, we got a busy day ahead of us."

She sat down and ate breakfast with much enthusiasm.

Her mother leaned toward her husband, "Is it me or our daughter is not herself this morning?"

"Probably, Ulrich has lightened her mood, finally…too."

Yumi stopped as she took in these words, "Father…do you just approve of my relationship with Ulrich?"

Takeo froze, "Umm…I just…"

Her mother laughed, "You know your Father, he loves to flip-flop."

"Mom? That doesn't sound like you."

"You aren't the only one who's having a good morning."

"Well…if you say so."

She continued with breakfast as she thought about what just happened.

* * *

Undying Soldier awaited in a training room, even though in the Dark World, they too obeyed the law of time and it was morning for them as well.

Ulrich opened the door and yawned. Since undergoing last night's ordeal, he had been resting peacefully and just awoke, completely refreshed.

"It is nice to see you awake, much more, alive."

"How many failed the trial?" He whispered to Dracmatu.

Her eyes glowed, "Hundreds…thousands of potential masters fell."

Ulrich's eyes widened as he realized that his fate could have been theirs if he wasn't chosen.

"You needn't worry yourself, master. I am here now and I will let nothing harm you." She said, almost motherly.

Undying Soldier cleared his throat, bringing Ulrich's attention back to the lesson at hand.

"I understand, it is nice to have a weapon to talk to, but I hope you'd prefer my company for the time being."

"Does that mean…your weapon talks."

Undying Soldier drew his blade, "Hertamer is a faithful companion, but she doesn't have the ability to talk. Though she can return to my side when I need her."

Dracmatu laughed, "It is quite simple, really…all blades can speak, you just need to open your heart up and let her voice flow in."

He faked a smile and looked to the ground, "Well, that doesn't really apply to me."

He snapped his head back up and looked Ulrich in the eye, "The first technique I will show you is advanced, but from seeing how you wield a blade, it shouldn't be too difficult for you. But to execute the lesson, we need sparring partners. Sentries, come in."

The door opened and two animated suits of armor entered. They held their blades up as to block an incoming strike.

"Why are they stanced as us?"

"I ordered them telepathically. This technique I am about to show you is called "Sword Shatter", when done properly, it destroys your opponent's weapon."

He brought his blade in front of him and swung it back, then around into a full strike. It broke the blade of the Sentry. Undying Soldier bowed and the Sentry bowed in return, then the broken pieces shook as they levitated from the ground and reformed the sword.

"How did they do that?"

"My Sentries can repair their blades almost instantly."

"Did you say your Sentries?"

"Well…I am a Darkling General and every general needs an army. My army is the Sentries."

"What do I get to command?" He said evilly, then seconds later, shook his head.

"Later…first, we train. You try."

Ulrich unsheathed Dracmatu and held her firmly in both hands. He performed the same strike as he saw, but the blade passed through the sword and hit its wielder. The Sentry fell down, but got up seconds later with its wound repaired.

"Ah, I forgot. Her ability to phase through weapons and attack their wielders directly, troublesome in training such as this."

She smiled, "But useful in battle."

"Yes, quite. Now, Ulrich, since you are her master, you can tell her to make herself solid when striking. This is necessary for training."

"Okay, be solid for this."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

He performed this move once again, but didn't shatter the blade.

"Why didn't it worked?" He shouted menacingly, then calmed down as he returned to normalcy once again.

"I knew it wouldn't. Follow with me and listen to what I say."

They stanced the same, facing their sparring partners.

"First, you must build up your chi energy."

"Chi energy?"

"It's another way of saying life force energy. Building the energy is crucial for several techniques I'm to teach you. As you swing, bring that energy to your blade."

Ulrich concentrated and could feel the energy building up inside him. He and his mentor swung their blades in unison and when they brought them down, both of their opponent's blades shattered. Ulrich smiled at what he had learned.

"Is that really all there is to it?"

"As long as you keep the energy focused, yes. When your blade and that of your enemy's meets, your chi energy naturally travels simultaneously to the point where they meet. Most blades are overwhelmed by this force of energy and shatter, hence the name."

"Cool."

"Yes…now onto the next technique."

* * *

Yumi was happy as classes ended and she waited by the door for her most special person.

"Hey there, my geisha." Ulrich smiled as he called her by her pet name.

She smiled, "You know I only like to be called that on special occasions, my samurai."

He smiled, "I know, Yumi. It felt like a while since we last talked."

"It has only been since lunch."

"Yes, but classes can be a drag afterwards. So, you want to…you know."

"Ulrich, if you want to make out, then ask."

"Okay, okay, sorry…still getting used to this. Yumi, would you like to make out?"

She smiled, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him toward the forest, "Gladly."

In moments, they kissed and held each other passionately. This has always been what she dreamt about and glad it came true.

"_Is she…asleep?"_ A chilling voice said from nowhere.

Yumi opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Yumi? Is everything all right?"

"Shhh…Ulrich, I think I hear something."

"_Yeah, mon. She be going nowhere."_

"I don't hear anything."

"_So…can I have her hands?"_

Yumi's eyes widened as she realized this wasn't reality.

"Yumi…you look scared. Come and let my arms comfort you." Ulrich said and begins to massage her shoulders. He did it just the way she likes it, but she pulled away.

"No…this is all a dream….a fantasy. You're not real."

"Yumi…please…"

She shook her head and ran away from him. The voices continued to speak and she knew them all.

"_Dissector, Andurith not be liking it, mon."_

"_Yeah, listen to the troll."_

"_You best be watching your tongue, Nightmare. As for you, Domkien, I suggest you give me what is rightfully mine!"_

The scene faded as she opened her eyes a bit. She didn't move to keep unnoticed as the three had their argument. She could feel the device on her head, this was what the dream was made from.

She thought, "How…do I get out of here?"

* * *

Aelita, Jeremy and Odd were sitting in the principal's office. Odd was sweating, Aelita looked nervous, but Jeremy was calm.

"All right, children. I would like to know what you have done with your friend, Ulrich?"

"What do you mean, sir? Ulrich is in the infirmary."

"Don't try that age-old excuse, Belpois. You all are in serious trouble."

One of the officers cleared his throat, "You see…Mister Delmas told us that one moment Mr. Stern called to say his son is with him on a family emergency and the next moment, Mr. Stern called back to say he hasn't called him in two weeks and his wife is fine. We called you here because you are the closest friends to Ulrich Stern."

"I fail to see the connection here."

"I am not surprised to hear you say that, Della Robia."

Aelita smiled, "But he is right, Ulrich is just on a family emergency. He called us yesterday to tell us about it."

"But what about the phone calls?"

"This could all be just a misunderstanding. After all, we all know Ulrich's father and he is not a…stable person."

"Hmm…But we can't tell who is telling the truth."

The second officer whispered to his partner, they couldn't hear what they were saying because they were so close.

"Okay, we have no choice but to detain these students in order to find out who is telling the truth."

The principal shook, "Come on, gentlemen, there must be a more reasonable way to resolve this."

"Sorry, mister Delmas, but someone is missing possibly kidnapped. Once they have been cleared, they will returned we promise you. Now come along, children."

Nothing was as embarrassing in their entire young lives as being escorted through the campus with police officers standing on either side of them.

The three friends came close together.

"We can't get into the police van. We have no choice now, but to launch a return to the past."

"Okay, Jeremy. Here is what we do."

In a moment or two, they were a few steps from the police van as the three nodded each other.

Odd pretended to freak out, "No…no…not the van. I can't take it."

Aelita gasped, "No, his claustrophobia is setting in. He is known to get seizures if this continues."

Odd clenched his chest and fell on the ground. The officers walked up to assist him as Aelita stood between them and Jeremy.

"Jeremy…go." Aelita whispered.

He nodded and began to run toward the park.

"Hey, you two, give us a hand here…" He saw Jeremy running away, "…Hey!"

Aelita threw a punch into the officer's stomach as Odd sweep-kicked the other officer. The first officer gripped Aelita's shoulders and forced her toward the police van. Odd stepped to help her, but the prone officer grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. In a matter of seconds, they were almost thrown into the police van and were locked inside.

"Hey, you come back here."

The officers began to chase after Jeremy as his two friends began to get back on their feet.

"Let's hope those few seconds we bought him were enough."

"He'll make it. I know Jeremy."

The computer genius looked behind him to see the two officers closing the gap. His friends bought him time, but he was in for the run of his life.

* * *

**Next chapter, ** **Jeremy evades the officer in hopes of getting to the factory. Yumi makes her move as Ulrich is introduced to the other Darkling Generals.**


	13. Run Away

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Run Away

Domkien paced around his restrained captive, it had been a while since Nightmare Claw had left on patrol. He was wary for Dissector hasn't been seen since their argument. He didn't trust the robot, too delved into his obsessions.

Yumi kept her appearance of being unconscious, only peeking when Domkien walked behind her restraining table that was still tilted mostly vertical to keep her eyes from the light.

"That device be working wonders. Only wish Nightmare Claw would be back soon. Cautious that Dissector lose his place again."

He stopped and inspected the device, "Working at full capacity, no longer any response from the girl, though. Strange…" He opened her eyelid and saw the eye darting back and forth at a slow pace. "…she must have entered a deep sleep. Signs of it are present."

He began pacing again in his thoughts. Yumi opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't believe her performance.

She thought, "Come on, Yumi. There has to be a way out…" She closed her eyes as Domkien passed, "…bound or not, you are still a Lyoko Warrior. Wait…that's it, if I am in virtual form, then I must have…" She tightened her hand, creaked her eye open, and saw a tray on the table shake toward her, "…telekinesis! Yes, I still got it!"

She contained her joy as Domkien walked passed, "Okay…now all I need is something to move."

She saw the door was opened and a rusty pipe valve gleamed in the dim light. She tightened her hand and the valve shook violently. After a few seconds, it burst open and steam flooded into the room.

Domkien coughed, "What was that?"

He walked over to the doorway and looked back and forth before heading down one direction. She waited a few seconds and knew he was close by.

Dissector walked into the room with a wide grin. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He got out his circular saw and brought it to her wrist.

"Damn these restraints, where did I make them so close to the wrist. I can't get a good angle with them on."

Yumi peeked to see her restraints unlocked and fell from her. She knew her moment had come and pushed off the table. She got out both her fans and sliced through his side as she passed. He let out a roar and fell into the steam. She coughed as she went down the opposite path that Domkien went.

The alarms signaled, but she continued to run as the red lights flashed and the siren blared. All she knew was she had to get somewhere far away, somewhere safe.

* * *

At the same time, another person was wishing for the same thing that Yumi did. Jeremy pelted his legs forward as his lung gasped for air and his muscles grew sore. But he knew that he couldn't stop for the two officers were close behind.

He hoped that weaving through the trees in the park would have allowed him some breathing room, but not so much luck for they were only thirty steps behind.

"Get back here, kid!"

"Got to…make it to…the factory."

"Running only makes you looks guilty."

His partner turned to him, "Come on, they say that in every police movie. You're making us look bad."

Jeremy knew the manhole cover was close by and hoped for slight lead to escape. He slid to it and flipped the cover open. He closed it the second he was in, he used these few moments to catch his breath and climbed down the ladder. They appeared from behind the trees and entered the small clearing.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. It seems he disappeared."

His back met the sewer wall and he slid down to the ground as he panted heavily. His muscles were on fire and his lungs were sore. He was used to running this distance, but not while being chased so close.

"Come on, He couldn't have just vanished!"

"Wait, look there…"

Jeremy gazed up to see the manhole cover sliding. He realized his small respite was over and grabbed his scooter. He looked up to see the officers looking back at him.

"Stop!"

He continued to push down the sewer, knowing the officers weren't far behind.

* * *

Unlike his two friends, Ulrich wasn't being chased, though if his true self knew the evil he was to meet, he would've been running. However, the darkness growing inside him has distorted his perception and influenced his actions. In his moment of weakness when all his thoughts were of his lost love, the darkness took hold and every second it is growing.

Undying Soldier's black hair wavered as he walked with Ulrich alongside. The hallway ended before a pair of large black doors with a symbol engraved in gold.

"This is the Council's room. Here is where you will meet all of the other Darkling Generals. Remember, there may be things you don't understand and are not accustomed to, but keep in mind that you are the newest member of our little circle and will not be respected, which will change in time."

Ulrich hissed, "So, you have no respect for me, then?"

He turned to Ulrich, who was already shaking his head, "Not true, the battle we had was more than enough for me to respect you. Your strength, courage, determination…I saw it there that day. Be prepared for what awaits you behind these doors."

He opened them to see the black table in the spot light. Undying Soldier raised his hands and the blue torches lit up to reveal the rest of the room, which was stone with some purple rugs for the floors.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest brother."

They heard the shufflying of footsteps coming from the two side halls in the room.

Undying Soldier whispered, "Be mindful of Kaldur."

"Who?"

"The one with the bad temper. When you see him once, you will know him forever."

The first to arrive in the room was Montague. He walked over to them and did a little curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, brother."

"Likewise."

The second was Dermut. Montague turned around and smiled.

"Nice to see you out of the oven, Dermut."

"Good to be back to normal if I do say so."

Ulrich leaned toward Undying Soldier and whispered, "What happened?"

"He was severely burned while on a mission, we placed him in the Dark Well for some healing time and he just got out."

Ulrich nodded and stood back upright.

The voice snorted, "Who's the new whelp?"

Undying Soldier nudged Ulrich and shrugged his head in the direction of the voice.

Kaldur stepped into the room. He was best described as half-man, half-pig who was a little obese. His thick arms had hands with black clawed nails as his legs were hoofed. His armor was two shoulder plates that had chains running down to a large plate that covered his belly.

He scratched his belly and went up to look at Ulrich, "Is this skinny worm is what you awoke me from my nap to see? Barely has any meat on his bones."

Dracmatu smirked, "Whereas you have too much."

Kaldur stopped what he was doing and turned his head toward him, "What did you say?"

Ulrich shook his head, silently smiling.

"WHELPPPP!" Kaldur roared and grabbed Ulrich by the collar, throwing him toward the back of the hall.

He couldn't see anything as the room spun round and round from his perspective. Then suddenly, the room was still as he noticed himself hovering in thin air.

"Don't worry, Master. I have you."

He saw from the corner of his eye that Dracmatu had unsheathed herself and blocked his fall. He must be hovering because they were physically connected.

She levitated and put him on his feet before disconnecting, "Do you want me to punish him, Master?"

He nodded and she flew across the room. Kaldur tried to evade, but his form was not used to it and was cut shallowly several times before flying back to Ulrich's side and sheathing herself.

"Next time, you say nothing bad about my Master."

"All of you humans are whelps waiting to be squashed and you will get yours, boy. You can count on that. Out of my way, I am going back to rest."

The next General to be introduced, steered clear of Kaldur as he made his way into the room. He turned to Ulrich and his appearance was chilling. His body looked like a drape made of shadow fitting perfectly over a basketball. His two white bony arms had two small hands with three clawed fingers. His face was as if the front of his skull protruded from the shadowy drape, his large black eyes had tiny irises that were hard to distinguished for they too were black. His jagged white teeth smiled, looking on him.

This being spun around Ulrich several times, hovering off the ground.

"Yesss…Yesss…Thisss boy hasss potentialll."

Undying Soldier smiled, "I knew he did. Please introduce yourself."

He faced Ulrich, "Yesss, yesss, my name isss Corpssse Massster."

He reached his hand out and Ulrich took it in his and they shook twice before letting go.

"Is the boy ready to meet me?" said the last of the Darkling Generals.

"He is." He leaned to Ulrich and whispered, "Nod your head when he enters and remember he is the one who leads us."

The last General stepped into the room. He was an elf who has long since passed as his skin has grayed, though his black hair was still present. He wore black robes with gray lining. A black iron band was nailed over his eyes, the nails were black except for those nailed over his eyes were red. His weapon was a staff he wielded in one hand as he walked into the room.

"Brother Ulrich, welcome to our circle."

He smiled wide, "It's good to be here."

Then he shook his head and rested it for a moment in his hand. Darkmancer looked concerned at Undying Soldier, he could see that the darkness has not yet taken hold.

"Now that you are here, we must find out what the Cultists have planned."

"Pardon me, but it may be we should have Ulrich stay here for now. If he was or still is part of their plan, he should be protected here."

Darkmancer stroked his chin, "Wise council. It seems prudent for the young Ulrich to stay here for now. Once we know the full extent of their plans in due time. For now, however, see Ulrich to his chambers."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Keep your legs moving, Yumi! There has got to be a way out of here!" Yumi thought as she ran down corridor after corridor of the Citadel of the Cult. She was fortunate that she hasn't run into a single member of the Cult as she delved deeper into this seemingly endless maze.

She looked down left, right, and straight down every intersection she came across on choose a direction hoping eventually she would reach an exit, but luck didn't seem to favor her as she kept moving.

"Come on! Come on!" She thought in her head as she turned to see something she didn't expect, they were three half-zombie, half-machine constructs.

"Wow. You guys are really sewn together, aren't you?"

The zombies roared and rushed her. She unfurled her fans and let them fly. The zombies screamed in pain as they collapsed motionless on the ground. Her small victory was cut short as she heard more roars echoing from down the hallway.

"Not good!" She yelled and went the opposite way.

She arrived back at the intersection to see Rage of Flame standing ahead of her.

"Hello, girl. You really shouldn't have left your cage!"

He stretched both arms toward her and flame embroiled the hallway. Yumi jumped to her right, performing a perfect somersault. She stood up and continued running, weaving through the halls, she had hoped to lose them. But with little avail, zombies seemed to converge from all directions. Her wrists were getting sore from throwing her fans so much.

"You…" said Kek Kwa Kuul. He snapped his three claws and ran over to her. She ducked when he lunged and jumped on his right shoulder. With a push, she kicked off and get around behind him. The stinger came at here and dug into her shoulder as she tried to get away. She felt the pain, but there was no poison because her virtual form has no blood for the poison to travel.

"Good luck with that, girl."

She gripped the stinger with both hands and pulled herself free. Then, she hurried down the hall for she knew that he was close. She had two Cultists on her tail and was now hoping to not encounter a third.

"Wait…" said Mystoro as he hovered toward her from the next intersection. She looked at the elderly man in his robes, levitating Indian style.

"Another one?" Yumi started to panic as she looked behind to see Kek Kwa Kuul and Rage of Flame. She ran down the right path as the three Cultists met together.

"You two, I'll take care of her."

"But she escaped…"

"My skill will be far more useful. Your powers incinerate everything around you and you can barely hold her without ripping her to shreds."

Rage of Flame scuffed, "Point taken. We'll leave."

"But we…"

Rage of Flame got face-to-face with Kek Kwa Kuul, his orange irises burned with a fiery glow, "We'll…leave."

Kek Kwa Kuul bit his lip, "Fine…"

The other two walked away as Mystoro sighed in relief, they were not the easiest people to convince. He brought his hand up to just in front of his chin, curling his thumb, middle finger and pinky while keeping the other two fingers straight, he breathed calmly.

"Son…Daughter…Come to me."

* * *

Jeremy slid open the manhole cover as he made his way onto the factory bridge. He ran, knowing his pursuers were right behind him.

"Come on, legs, just a little more."

He jumped and caught the chain, then swung like Tarzan. The officers saw him do it and so got the other chains and swung down. But by the time, they had touched the ground, Jeremy was already in the elevator and making his way down in the lab.

"Good, almost there."

He ran to the large chair and it swung around to the computer terminal.

"Got to hurry!"

The elevator opened up and the officer came running out toward Jeremy.

"Kid, this chase is over!"

He typed in the keys faster and got it programmed in. All he had to do now was press the enter key. He reached for it just as the officers wrapped their arms around him.

"No! You don't know what you're doing!" Jeremy struggled.

"You are coming with us, kid and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"We'll see about that!" He thrusted his arm toward the keyboard, ripping his sleeve open because of it. With that single key press, the process was underway.

"Return to the Past now!"

The white dome began to envelope everything as it expanded and everything has been reset for one day in the past. The chase for Jeremy was over and his escape had been successful, but the chase for Yumi has just taken another unexpected turn.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Yumi's chase ends, Ulrich is fed up with his house arrest, and the Lyoko Warriors take another shot at Ulrich's absence.**


	14. Arrest

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Arrest

Aelita hugged Jeremy as the Return to the Past brought them back to late last night. She was happy that he succeeded in launching a return as Odd just stood smiling in the corner of the lab.

"You did it, Jeremy!"

"Don't thank me just yet. We are now back to square one, we have to do something about Ulrich's absence."

Odd spoke up, "What time did you call Delmas last time?"

"Around 8:08 in the morning after an early breakfast, we went to class afterwards."

"Okay, then we can assume from what Delmas told us, the real Mr. Stern called almost right after. So, you let him call first and then we can call."

The other two stood thunderstruck, "Wow, Odd. That was well thought out."

Odd stretched his arms to the side and stood on one foot, "When have I ever not been?"

Jeremy and Aelita chuckled. Odd began losing his balance.

"Whoa…whoa!" He slipped and fell on his backside. The pair laughed at their fallen friend and in a moment, he laughed too.

"I think we should call it a night and get some sleep."

Odd did a small salute, "Roger that, Einstein."

* * *

"Door, door, dang it…where is a door?" Yumi thought as she ran down the darkened corridors looking as same as the ones before them.

Mystoro's voice echoed down the citadel, "There is nowhere you can, dear girl, we are going to find you."

"Not…as long…as…I…keep…running." She said in between breathes.

"I believe you are out of time."

Suddenly, Yumi's right arm couldn't move and a second later, her right leg was paralyzed, and then a few seconds more before her left side was as well. She seemed to float in mid-air as this unseen force was holding her back.

"What is happening?"

"It is all right, they will not harm you unless I wish them to."

"Who? There is no one here."

"That's right. You can't see them because you are not psionic. Only those who have mastered the powers of the mind can see them. Son, Daughter, bring her to me."

She continued to struggle as she fought for her freedom, but to no avail as the unseen force had held over her. In a matter of moments, she was brought into the command room of the citadel. Andurith was gazing at the screens like he always does and Mystoro hovering next to him as his legs were locked in Indian-style.

"So this is how you repay my hospitality? With a vain attempt at freedom?"

"If you can call being tied to a restraining table, hospitality?"

"I was merely trying to keep you safe until you are needed, which should be very shortly. But if you desire the ability to move around so much, we can make other arrangements. Mystoro, take her to the dungeons. I am sure a nice cell down there will be sufficient enough to contain her."

"Yes, my Lord." He waved his hands and the unseen force turned Yumi around and moved her out of the room.

"Bastard! Let me go!"

"Don't worry, you will be seeing your precious Ulrich soon enough."

"Leave him out of this!"

Andurith whispered, "But I am not so sure that you will want to see him again, after all he has been through."

The halls echoed with Yumi's protests as she was taken away.

* * *

Elsewhere in another place attuned to darkness, Ulrich rested his chin on one of his knees as he propped it up on the bed. The newest Darkling General felt restrained in that he was forced to stay put while the others prepared for a possible battle with these…Cultists of Shadow.

"It is unfair, isn't it, Master?" Dracmatu said, still sheathed to his belt.

"Yes it is, but we have to be patient. Hopefully, this will not take long."

"Are you so sure? These people want to use you as a pawn like they are being used."

"No one commands me!" He shouted and then his eyes relaxed as he calmed down, "It is annoying that I get this welcome reception and now I am forced to stay in my room like some petulant child."

"Then, why not see what it is they are up to?"

"Like I would care? The only reason I went along with any of this madness was to see Yumi again."

"Ahh…love. It is the emotion that is the most powerful and the most dangerous."

"How so?"

"When you are with a person you care deeply about, everything seems brighter and the world is perfect…but when your love is taken from your side, your thoughts turn dark and all you care about is getting recompensation for their absence."

"You're right. That is what is happening to me then and even now."

"You have me, Master. I will let nothing harm you, so we can go."

"Okay, where to?"

"We need to get to the War Factory that is nearby."

"You can lead me there?"

"Yes, but you must hurry. The guards outside your door has just changed and we need to go now."

"Okay, let's go." Ulrich unsheathed Dracmatu from her scabbard and opened the door.

"Take a left, go down the other hall, and take another left."

"Gotcha."

He turned the corner and walked down the darkened hall as he tried to be as silent as he could.

"Yumi…don't worry, I am coming."

* * *

Sora stood back up and felt his wounds were completely healed. He found himself alone in the small hut that he and his friends built on this island long ago. He saw his clothes on the table in front of him.

He took his clothes and got dressed. He wondered where everyone was and so went outside. Still feeling weak, he leaned on the door frame.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she walked up to the hut. She caught him as he fell and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sora…you are still exhausted. The pain you must have endured…I don't what to think about it."

"It's…nothing." He groaned and sat down on the sandy ground.

She knelt down and smiled, "You just need to rest a little longer."

"Where is everyone? Why is it so quiet?"

"Donald and Goofy are playing with Riku by the beach. I was playing with them and came back to check on you. Good thing that I did."

"Yeah, but…what about the ones who need us…Yumi and her boyfriend?"

She sighed, "Yes, they need us, but it will be pointless if you have no strength to fight."

He nodded his head, "You're right…as usual."

"I am going to put you back into bed. Don't worry, I've got a feeling about this and everything will be all right."

"Okay…" He said and allowed her to help.

* * *

Ulrich looked left and right, then ran down the cleared hallway. He knew they were getting close because he could feel the darkness tightening.

The voice snorted, "Why is this whelp important? He has a fancy blade, so what? It is nothing like what they need."

"Kaldur, the Great Shadow has spoken to me in the Ephemeral Chamber. It has divined the plan that Andurith and his Cult has in store for us."

Undying Soldier spoke, "This plan…it involves Ulrich, doesn't it?"

"Yes…it seems Andurith is trying to get his hands on a pure Dark Crystal."

Ulrich walked near the end of the hall that expanded into a loading dock where many ancient siege weapons were stored. He stood above the room, this catwalk must be used by engineers or guards when needed. But from his vantage point, he could see the other Darkling Generals from a safe distance and their voices echoed toward him.

"A nearly infinite sssupply of energy. How does he manage to obtain this rare power?"

"He didn't say. But we know it has something to do with our Ulrich and his lady friend."

"Yes…how is our new friend doing by the way? Can you fill us in…Undying Soldier?"

"Montague, why me?"

The puppet master smiled, "Well…you have been spending a lot of time with the boy. Does he remind you of anyone?"

"No, it is not like that. I am just…showing him the ropes."

Darkmancer stepped forward and stood near face-to-face with Undying Soldier, "You are having visions again, aren't you? Remnant thoughts of those who made you."

"Yes…he reminds me of my…I mean, his son."

"We will perform another blocking spell. Your protection of the boy is admirable, but it mustn't cloud your thoughts."

"I…understand."

"Good, now…according to Dermut, the Cultists now have our Ulrich's girlfriend. We must have her to ourselves for two reasons: To affirm Ulrich's loyalty and to prevent the Cultist's plans from achieving fruition."

Kaldur snorted, "So…" He said with a wide grin, "…we siege their citadel?"

Darkmancer nodded, knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

The large pig-man squealed in delight as he raised his large mace above his head, "Finally…some action to lift the boredom."

"Regardless of what may happen, Ulrich must remain here. We will triple the sentries guarding his room to prevent his escape. For the remainder of this conversation, we will convene in the council room to discuss the specifics of the invasion."

The other Darkling Generals walked down the exit on their level as Ulrich stood out from the dark.

"They plan to have us stay from the battle?" Ulrich near shouted as his rage began to cloud his view, he banged on the pipe of the nearby railing and it bent horribly down.

"Master, you are getting angry."

"Why shouldn't I be? They intended to keep me their prisoner from the start, didn't they?"

"Calm, Master. The darkness within you keeps me at your side, but too much is not good if you are to win."

"What victory is there for me to have?"

"To claim your prize. Once Yumi is in your arms, then you can go far away with her and do whatever you wish with her. I will be there to assure she doesn't harm you."

"There is nowhere we can go. They hold the power of darkness and can travel anywhere they so desire. We would never be safe again."

"You do have a point. But what if…no, that might not happen."

"What? Tell me!"

"If we unleashed her inner darkness, then she would be by your side and will be with you forever. Your loyalty to the Darkling Generals will be assured and you two will be accepted into the fold. I am sure you will be happy together."

"Is that what you truly wish for me to do?"

"A servant doesn't tell her master what to do, but I can advise if needed."

"Then that is what I will do. We will get Yumi first and I will deliver her to Darkmancer personally. I don't care what punishment I'll have to endure." He held his hands up, so he could see them, "To hold her in my arms again…" He curled both hands into fists, "…I will reshape everything to do so."

"Sentiment all well and good, but first we have to return to your room. If they catch us absent, our plans will be undone before they had a chance to begin."

He sighed, "You're right. We should head back now."

He turned on his heel and went back the way he came.

"Don't worry, Master. Very soon…we will all be together again."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Sora receives a vision, Ulrich waits patiently for the next action, Andurith puts the next move into play.**


	15. Eve of Battle

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Eve of Battle

Principal Jean-Pierre Delmas entered his office to start the new day, though he would never know about living the same day once again. In one hand, he held his briefcase and the other, his morning coffee. He placed his briefcase on his desk and sat in his chair, then turned the briefcase close to him and opened it to get out the morning's paperwork.

The phone rung, so he picked it up in his free hand and brought it close to his ear.

"Hello, Jean-Pierre Delmas speaking."

"Hello, mister Delmas. This is Ulrich's father."

"Ah, yes. Mister Stern, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I haven't heard from my son in two weeks. His grades are slipping and I would like to know why?"

"Well, I do not have an answer for you. But I will let Ulrich know you called and have him contact you shortly."

"Thank you, mister Delmas. Good bye."

"Good bye, mister…" The phone hung up on the other end.

"Oh, well…" He started to hang up the phone when it rang again.

"Hello, Jean-Pierre Delmas speaking."

"Hello, mister Delmas. This is Ulrich's father."

"Mister Stern? Is there something you missed?"

"I just called?"

"It was about a minute ago, yes."

"Sorry, mister Delmas…cough…cough… but I am very ill. My wife picked up Ulrich for I wanted to see him."

"Well, you could have made an appointment and we would have taken Ulrich out of class."

"…cough…cough…sorry, Mister Delmas. Forgive us for not filling out the paperwork to give Ulrich a leave of absence, but we had to hurry."

"Not a problem, we will fill out the paperwork immediately. I hope you feel better soon. Good day, Mister Stern."

"Good day, Mister Delmas." Jeremy ended his program.

"Now we should be in the clear now, right, Einstein?"

"Yes, we should be for the moment, anyway."

Aelita smiled, "At least, it went better than last time."

"Agreed, but now the real world awaits us and right now we have…" Odd's celebration was cut premature as the computer beeped.

"Oh no, not a XANA attack!"

"Great, just when we are a little low on Lyoko Warriors."

"To the Factory!"

"What about class?"

"We'll think of something. Right now, we need to get to Lyoko before XANA can do anything to stop us."

"Gotcha, Einstein! We will head through the park!"

* * *

Yumi couldn't see anything from where she was in her cell. She couldn't feel the shackles chaffing her wrists, but they kept her bound as she sat on the floor. She hated this situation, hated the fact of being restrained, hated this moment. It was only days ago that she was on Earth living a nearly normal life.

"There has got to be a way out of here!"

"There isn't." said a familiar voice.

"You…why are you here?"

Andurith spoke and looked around, "Well, this is my citadel, after all. I can go wherever I please."

Yumi growled, "Well, if you must know. It is time for you to contribute to our glorious cause."

"I won't do anything to help you!"

"You act as if you had a choice."

Another pair of footsteps echoed down the stairway, "Hello, little girl."

She winced as fear clung to her.

"Nightmare Claw, push her to the edge. I know you've been waiting for this."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, Master Andurith."

Andurith began walking away, "What, Master? Not staying to see the show?"

"Have I ever?"

"No, I suppose not. A shame, really, it's going to be fun."

"Just do your job, I have one last preparation to take care of."

"Yes, Master."

Andurith's footsteps echoed away from the dungeon. Nightmare Claw smiled and turned to the girl who was now struggling against her restraints harder than ever.

"Now, it is just you and me!" He said and opened his eyes as the wailing walls contained within them, screamed.

Yumi's ear-piercing scream made Andurith shiver as he continued walking up the stairs. He started to wonder if this was the best course of action, after all.

* * *

Ulrich waited in his room as whatever plan the other Generals were hatching was coming to pass. He knew the sentries were outside his door, they were constantly shuffling as they were trying to find a place to stand.

"We should move soon!"

"Yes, Dracmatu."

The sentries began shuffling away from the door.

"What the?"

The door opened and the Undying Soldier stepped forward, "Ulrich, we are leaving soon. If you want to go, this is your chance."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can't explain it. You are precious to me as if you were a son of mine."

"Enough!" He said, the memories of his own father reflected in the darkness of his eyes.

"Yes…sorry, I best be going. Look for Yumi and regardless of what happens, be safe."

"Thanks."

Undying Soldier smiled and stepped over the remnants of his sentries. Ulrich followed him a good distance behind as to avoid suspicion and eventually broke away. Soon, he stood in the same place when he was spying on the Generals earlier. This time, the chamber was filled with war machines and soldiers from the different armies.

"I am here, Darkmancer. I was checking in on my sentries and Ulrich is still in his room."

"Darkmancccer, how do we approach the cccitadel?"

"We breach through the darkness and unleash like a swarm onto their citadel."

"Simple, but effective."

Montague spoke up, "Wait a moment, look over there!"

A portal opened up at the end of the staging area.

"They opened a dark gate? It must be a trap."

"Yes, Undying Soldier. However, this is also an opportunity we cannot pass up."

"We will go in first and then our armies will follow."

Kaldur snorted, "Yes! Some battling, at last!"

The pig general charged forward, "Wait, Kaldur! Dang it, Generals move in."

The other five generals followed him into the portal as their armies stood where they were. Ulrich smiled at this twist of fortune and waited a few moments for them to be clear, then he jumped into the dark gate.

* * *

Night time on his world, Sora stirred in his sleep as sweat beaded down his neck. Somehow he couldn't explain it, but the Heart Echo hadn't died out. In fact, it got stronger as he felt in his dreams, the pain of Yumi and the energy of Ulrich.

"Yumi…you are being…tortured…pushed to the brink of your inner darkness. Ulrich…you have been…consumed by darkness and made its pawn. What will happen?"

The question seemed to focus the dream as a scene played out before him. A long slab of stone laying flat and yet floating in mid-air above a swirling vortex of darkness, each end had a portal on either side.

"This is not real!" Yumi shouted. She sat in front of Ulrich, her tears ever falling as fear had left her scarred. She gripped her head in both heads as she trembled on her knees. Ulrich stood over her, his expression one of anger.

"Yumi! Snap out of it!" He firmly gripped her shoulder.

She shrugged him away, "NO! This is not real, none of this is real! Leave me alone!"

"You are making this hard for me to control myself, come with me!"

"Stop! Don't say anthing, you are not real! You are just an illusion like all the other times!"

"Her mind has been fractured, someone has tampered with it, master."

"Can't you fix it?"

"That is beyond my power. Forgive me, master."

Tears fell from his pitch black eyes, "Yumi, it seems I can't be with you, after all. But I can free you from your suffering."

He unsheathed his blade and raised it high above his head.

"Yumi, I…love…you." He closed his eyes.

Her thoughts cleared, "Ulrich?"

He threw his blade down and slashed her evenly down her body. She collapsed onto the stone slab, never to live again.

Sora's eyes burst wide open as he awoke with a start. He caught his breath as he took in everything he just saw. Standing up, he felt all his strength return. He got dressed and started to look for the others. If he was to do anything about this, it would have to be now.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Cultists versus Darklings, Lyoko Warriors versus XANA.**


	16. Darkness Unleashed

**Author's Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.**

Sorry for the long update everyone. I had a lot of real life stuff to take care of. Regardless, here is chapter sixteen.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Darkness Unleashed

"Scanner, Odd…Scanner Aelita…Transfer, Odd…Transfer, Aelita…Virtualization!"

Aelita and Odd's virtual forms began to materialize as they hovered in mid-air. When they were finished, they fell to the ground and landed on their feet.

"Jeremy, where's the tower?"

"Head northeast, it is near the edge of the desert."

"Understood, Einstein."

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention."

Aelita glared, "Monsters."

"Yes, it looks like…three tarantulas."

"Great, what more do we need?'

"Besides, you are the only one to safeguard Aelita."

"Great, Einstein. You had to remind me of that?"

"Sorry…"

Aelita waved her hand down, "Enough talking for now, we have them to deal with first."

"Aye, aye, princess." Odd cocked his arm, readying to fire.

Aelita spawned two energy fields hovering above her palms. They saw as the tarantulas were moving closer and knowing that a difficult battle would soon be joined.

* * *

The Nightmare Claw closed his eyes and smiled, "There, that should be enough. Go…" He pushed a button that opened Yumi's cell door and pushed another to unshackle her, "…find your precious Ulrich, you two will make such a lovely couple…now."

He chuckled maniacally to himself as he walked up the steps and out of the dungeon. Yumi kept her eyes closed as she quivered uncontrollably on the floor. She didn't want to open them for visions came that disturbed her down to her core.

Tears ran down her eyes as the water flickers against her virtual form. She raised her hands and wiped the tears again, but it was futile as more came down.

She fell to her hands and felt her limbs trembling. She lifted her head and opened her eyes as demons of all kinds rushed at her, though none were truly there. With her eyes shut again, she crawled toward the cell door as she took rapid pants to calm down, but it was to little relief.

However, there was a small piece of herself that kept moving her forward. She couldn't explain what that piece was, but she continued to crawl toward where she felt she needed to be.

* * *

The Darkling Generals stood on the other side of the portal. They stood on a floating slab that faced flat with another portal at the end.

Darkmancer looked around, even with the iron band bolted across the eyes. His loyal generals stood behind him.

"There seems to be no sign of Kaldur or the Cultists, my Lord."

"Hmph…makes sense. The Cultists wouldn't want to fight us here and Kaldur charged in like the bloodthirsty fool he is."

"What are your orders?"

"We might as well run in ourselves for Kaldur is no doubt having the time of his life."

The Generals hurried and ran down the floating slab. The upcoming battle was on the tip of their minds as they thought up ways to deal with each Cultist if they were the one to face them.

Then they disappeared in a flash through the other portal and as if on cue, Ulrich descended through the first portal as his mind thought only of his beloved and what means he had to make her a Darkling General like himself.

As he stood on the solid ground, he saw a foot of one of the other Generals enter into the second portal.

"Yumi…"

"Master, go!"

He dashed as fast as he could, but the second portal had began to shrink and within a few seconds, was gone. Ulrich stopped as he nearly fell over the edge, but rebalanced himself in time. Taking a few deep breathes, he looked at his new surroundings.

"Dracmatu, where are we?"

"We are in the Nexus of Darkness, one of the many places in the Shadow World. Here is where the Dark Gates can form bridge ways from place-to-place."

"Why are we stuck here?"

"Hmmm…it would seem that our enemy has us where he wants us."

Ulrich looked away from where the portal had been and looked more over the side and above. He saw many floating slabs, all almost identical to the one they were standing on with a large swirling vortex far below.

"So, each slab represents the number of gateways that can be open?"

"Correct, master."

"So, jumping down to another slab will not help us at all?"

"Correct again, I'm afraid."

He snarled, then calmed down, "Very well, we have no choice, but to wait until our enemy has need of us."

* * *

"You'll pay for burning me!" Dermut shouted as he wielded all six chains in all six arms and threw two toward the Rage of Flame, two toward Kek Kwa Kuul, and two toward his partner, Sinwalker.

Sinwalker was a humanoid creature colored the most purpled black one would ever see. His frame was brutish in size and upright in posture, his legs were built like a wyvern's without a scaly hide. His broad shoulders gave way to thin biceps with a bulk of a forearm, and instead of hands, he seemed to have two shielded mouths with piercing teeth. His head was similar to dragon's, though with no horns nor scales and instead of a protruded mouth, his was retracted behind two shield-like cheeks half hanging in front of the mouth with piercing teeth like the ones in his hands.

Lastly, he spoke in a powerful voice, "You can't fight all three of us, spawn of giant and orc!"

Dermut smiled, not at the insult, but the fact that the chains were more than mere chains, they were alive and obeyed his thoughts, so it was very possible for him to fight three battles at the same time. A fact that caught his opponents by surprise and dealt a nice blow to each of his opponents except for Sinwalker, who laughed.

"You forget that my Armor of Sin cannot be pierced."

"Really? Then explain that…"

Sinwalker growled as he looked down at the scar left in his once-perfect armor.

"That was a…mistake. One I do not intend to repeat!" Then with a monstrous roar, leapt at Dermut.

Elsewhere in the large castle courtyard, two more battles…rematches as they were, were also taking place.

Hereo fell flat against the ground after being swung again by Montague and his eternal stings. He got on his knee and wiped the blood from his lip.

The puppeteer laughed, "Poor Hereo, you never could grasp that cloth and stuffing is better than flesh and blood."

"It has it's advantages, but you forget one thing."

"What is that?"

"Dark speed!" Hereo zoomed away and was back with a flaming brazier. He stopped short of Montague and the flames splashed over the Darkling General.

"Cloth and stuffing burn more quickly than flesh and blood. You should remember that on your way back to the Dark World."

Domkien leapt sideways and evaded a large beam. Corpsemaster rose higher and stretched his hands forward.

"Trying to possess me again, mon?"

"You are a walking corpssse, all corpsssesss obey me!"

"But I be more tech than undead, mon. Which means…" He leapt in the air and kicked his foe with both legs, "…you no be possessing me."

"It hasss been many months since our last encounter, but I has learned a thing or two since last time." He said firing another purple beam toward Domkien.

Domkien stretched his mechanical hand and blocked the whole of the beam, leaving Corpsemaster surprised.

"So have I."

* * *

Meanwhile on Lyoko…

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted and fired a single arrow that pierced the bullseye of the tarantula, which wobbled before exploding.

"That's one down, two to go, princess!"

Aelita was a few feet from his right, "Yes, Odd. Remember I am better at math than you are."

"Hey…" He got hit by a laser blast.

"Odd!" She ran toward him and threw an energy field toward the tarantula that hit Odd.

"Thanks, princess."

"You're welcome and in case, you weren't keeping count…that's two down, one to go!"

She helped him to his feet, "You know I would be better in math if it didn't make me fall asleep all the time."

A laser flew in between the two, making them jump back.

"Regardless, we still have a mission to do!"

"You're right, princess! Laser Arrow!"

"Energy field!"

In a matter of seconds, the third tarantula was taken down. Aelita and Odd headed toward the tower.

"Odd, how many life points do you have?"

"Around twenty, why?"

"Well, you do take a lot of hits and I am kind of worried."

"Hey, you know me. Besides, it looks like smooth sailing to the tower."

"Wait!" Aelita held her arm out and stopped Odd.

"What, Aelita?"

"We are this close to the tower and no defenders? It doesn't seem right, it is too quiet."

He pushed her arm down, "Aelita, being around Jeremy has made you too suspicious. I, on the other hand, have a feeling that we will walk right in and…" his sentence cut short as he was hit by a laser blast and devirtualized.

"Great…Odd the Magnificent strikes again."

The once tranquil desert was filled with the humming of insect wings as a half-dozen hornets swarming in the skies around her. She ran toward the tower as hornets fired down their lasers, but she barreled through and ran into the tower.

"Good job, Aelita."

* * *

Andurith fell back as a shadow spell crashed against the spot he was just standing. He smiled for it has been a while since he had been in a good fight.

"Evading me, Andurith? This isn't quite like last time."

"I see your shadow magic has improved."

"Glad you noticed, I was afraid that you would take me lightly."

"Who? Me? Why would you think that? No, let me guess."

Andurith put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes in concentration.

After a moment, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

"Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean I wouldn't take you lightly. You have shadow magic anyway."

"Your telepathy…nice. How about your telekinesis? Shad Slasera!"

A thin ray of shadow stretched vertically in front of Darkmancer and launched forward, cutting a line into the ground. Andurith jumped aside, but the ray corrected its course. He focused and the ray stopped in its tracks, a few inches from Andurith.

"What did you do?"

"I simply put up a little shield for me to protect me your spell."

"You blocked magical energy with mental energy?"

"Yes, like we both said, we had improved since last time."

"Shad Dovos!" A bolt of shadow flew and washed harmlessly over the mental shield.

"See?" Andurith smiled.

"There has to be a weakness to your new power."

"Why do you think that?"

"Please…there is always some sort of trade-off. I just need to figure what it is."

He examined Andurith closely, he was panting and sweat dropped from his brow, but that wasn't it. He looked toward his legs and saw them rooted in their stance.

"Ah, I see…as long as you have that shield up, you can't move."

Andurith's grimace was enough proof of this.

"In that case…" He raised a hand, pointing two fingers at Andurith, "Shad Enhu…" Andurith dodged out of the way before he could complete the spell, like Darkmancer wanted him to.

"Shad Dovos!" Another bolt of shadow flew and hit Andurith in the chest, causing him to fly a few feet back on the ground.

"Well, things just got a little more interesting."

Andurith got on one knee and looked at his foe, "I'm sorry for bringing this battle to a close, but I have other appointments on my schedule."

He clasped his hands into a hand sign, where his two hands formed a triangle.

"Illuminas…"

Darkmancer stood shocked, "Light magic?"

"…Otatarra!" A bright light grew from Andurith and spread outward, then after a few seconds, all the energy was unleashed right at Darkmancer who was launched several dozen feet into the air, sloping in a long arc.

Andurith fell to his knees as the strain of the spellcast caught up to him. After a few moments, he saw a shadow come into view. When he looked up, he saw it was Nightmare Claw standing before him.

"Master, let me get you to your feet."

"Where is the girl?"

"Somewhere in the palace."

"Where is Dissector?"

"Um…" He surveyed the field of battle and couldn't see him in all the fighting.

"I don't know."

"Fool, find Yumi and bring her to Dark Gate Eleven."

"Understood, my Lord."

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace, Yumi had made it up the dungeon stairs and down a few hallways, all the while keeping her eyes closed as best she could. The imaginary demons were hard enough, but now a real one was about to come close to his goal.

"Oh, girlie…where are you?"

Yumi shook her head and whispered to herself, "It's just a lie…an illusion, like the others."

Dissector's shadow could be seen on the wall behind Yumi, only two hallways away.

"All I want is your hands, if you give me those, then I may just let you go."

She whispered, "Don't listen…just don't listen."

He turned his head to look down the hallway and his smile widened, "Oh…there you are."

**

* * *

Next Chapter, Will Yumi be saved? What about Ulrich? And the battle comes to a close.**


	17. Follow Me

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Follow Me

Donald and Goofy had their jaws dropped as they looked ahead. Sora didn't look scared, but his stare brimmed with determination. He knew this was the only way if they were to act. Chip and Dale were hugging each other as they shivered in fear.

"Are ya sure this is the only way?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, Goofy. This is the only way to save our friends."

Donald gulped, "Well…if you say so."

That which inspired such fear and doubt was a giant black hole, it is known only as 'The Great Rift' and everyone that has entered here has never returned. It was the one place you should never go and the only place Sora had to.

"Chip, Dale, full speed ahead."

"O…o…kay." The tiny engineer said before making his way to the engine panel and jumped on the button.

The ship zoomed forward into the black abyss and fell into darkness. Sora leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Yumi…"

* * *

Speaking of whom, she was crawling at a snail's pace across the corridor floor. Her eyes still streaming endless tears and her mind perceiving illusions she didn't wish to see.

Images of Ulrich would come in from nowhere and act differently toward her. A few offered to help while others scorned her and also those who were drawn from memory. Every time she would go through one, they vanished into smoke.

"Just ignore them, none of them are real!" She squealed to herself out loud.

Dissector, being the sadist that he is, walked slowly toward her as he relished her tears and suffering.

"Girl, I am going to enjoy your hands on my wall."

"Do what you like, I know the truth…I know you just a lie."

He chuckled, "Oh, but I am very real…" He transformed one of his hands into his favored circular saw, "…allow me to show you."

His free hand gripped her right arm tightly, the pain she felt in his grip had convinced her.

"Let go of me!"

"Why? When my prize is close at hand…Ooooo, I made a pun there."

She threw her shoulder into it, but his grip only tightened, "Go ahead and continue to struggle, your adrenaline will quicken the rigor mortis effect on your severed hand, making it easier for me in the end."

"You forgot something."

He brought his blade closer, "Oh, what is that?"

In her free hand, she summoned one of her fans, "I'm a Lyoko Warrior!"

She whipped her arm across and her fan cut through saw blade. Though it didn't destroy it like she hoped, it was knocked away just enough to have it cut into his own arm. The robot screamed and loosened his grip, where she made good on her escape.

Dissector watched as his left hand fell to the ground, Yumi said as she ran, "Since you like hands so much, keep it!"

"Petulant little witch! I am going to carve you so small that the maggots will digest you in one bite.

His saw turned back into a hand to pick his severed one up, putting it back where it was, caused it to reattach. Flexing his fingers, he knew it was back in working order. Then with a wicked smile, he chased after the girl.

* * *

"Back to the Dark World with you!" The Undead Cultist shouted as he brought his glowing red sword from the sheath on its back.

Undying Soldier brought his blade around and faced it toward the Cultist known as the Sealing Sword. The two swordsman circled each other slowly, though their comrades were fighting with all their power, these two will settle things in the old-fashion way.

The two warriors charged in and their first few blows met each other, causing sparks to fly.

"Blood Seal, level twenty!" Sealing Sword roared and his blade glowed a brighter red.

"That won't help you, you realize."

After a few strikes, Undying Soldier proved correct.

"Your sword's spirit may have strengthened, but my blade has been bathed in the blood of many people. Allow me to demonstrate, Blood Seal, level one-hundred!"

The glow's intensity magnified fivefold as he brought his blade down and Undying Soldier sidestepped and watched the ground where he once stood, get torn with a large cut that made stones splinter up into the air.

Undying Soldier knew this battle had just leaned toward his opponent's favor.

* * *

As her adrenaline died down, the fake visions of Ulrich returned. It seemed they were never going to go away. She tried her best to ignore them, but they were Ulrich and they reminded her of all the good things he'd ever done for her.

"No…no…remember they are all lies. The real Ulrich is not here."

She walked through the halls, which was not easy as they seemed to be endless as they were in her first time of escaping. But unlike the last time, she found the way out and with a push, the door came loose.

The place where she found herself was no different than the inside, but it was a large plain made of metal with a few metal crates here and there for storage. This seemed to be the back of the Citadel whereas the fighting was in the front.

"Come here, girl! I make no promises, but I might end this quickly."

She turned behind her and saw Dissector's shadow pull into view. She looked for a way to go, then she saw Ulrich standing before her.

"Yumi, this way!"

"No, you are just another illusion!" Tears welled up inside, "My heart can't take much more!"

"Relax, Yumi, it is me!"

She pointed a fan at him, "You're lying!"

Ulrich walked up to her and held her hands in his, "I'm real, Yumi."

"Oh god, Ulrich! It's really you!"

"We can go home this way! Follow me!"

She smiled and wiped away a tear as she never felt happier in her entire life. He held her hand the entire way as they weaved through the container crates that littered the back end of the Citadel. After a short breather, he held her hand and to the Citadel's outer wall they followed along, moving farther from the battle.

It had been only a few minutes since she escaped the interior of the Citadel. She wondered where Ulrich was leading her, but she knew it wasn't far. When the wall turned right, she did they. But instead of following it, they branched away and went up the large stairs. Yumi looked up to see a giant ring sticking upward from the top of the stairs.

"This Dark Gate will lead you home."

"Wait…you mean 'us', right?"

"Yes, I do mean us."

She stopped, "I know this isn't right, where have you taken me?"

Ulrich smiled sinisterly and let go of her wrist, only to bring his hand around behind her and shoved her forward with amazing strength. She flew over the few remaining steps and rolled down on the platform.

She coughed as she felt the pain in her sides, digital white light flickered from the impact. She looked up to see Ulrich walking passed her and standing by the side of the one she hated and feared most.

"Glad to see you made it here." The Nightmare Claw smiled.

"How did you?"

He waved a hand and Ulrich disappeared from his side, "Who gave you those illusions? Who has the power to make your worst nightmares come to life? I am the one who can make your illusions be what they are or make them solid."

He lifted her by the collar of her suit, "But you needn't worry, your dear Ulrich is closer than you think."

"Let go of me!"

"Now that I am in physical contact with you, I don't need to use my eyes. I know Andurith told me no more, but I feel like I must."

Yumi begun thrashing around in his hand, screaming as he once more bombarded her mind. After a few moments, he stopped and she went limp. With a wave of his hand, the spherical control panel floated to him. It opened part of its covering to show him the keyboard. He inputted the keys and the gateway opened.

"Here he is waiting for you."

He tossed her in and quickly closed the portal.

* * *

"Hereo! How goes the battle?"

"Master, I have sent Montague back to the Dark World. The other four are proving to be quite resilient."

"Aid the others if you can."

"Sorry, Master." He gripped his arms, which were still shaking.

"You've used Dark Speed too much already. Go to the sick bay. I will make sure Domkien see you right away."

"I'll be…ahh, fine!"

"You have fought well, you must rest now. We will handle everything from here."

"Yes, Master."

Hereo used Dark Speed once more to get to the infirmary. Andurith shook his head and turned toward the battle. But all he saw was a scorched Darkmancer standing face-to-face.

"That hurt!" He said and punched Andurith in the midsection, making him fly backwards.

Darkmancer formed the Dark hand sign, "Shad Dovosara!"

He shot his hand forward and a ball of shadow began to form. It grew to the size of a basketball and began to bump around as the energy tried to find a way out. When it exploded, a volley of shadow bolts flew through the air toward Andurith.

Andurith was hit with the brunt of the spell and flew back even further. He slammed into the Citadel and left a sizable impression in its exterior.

"I wish I could indulge you further, Darkmancer, but now is not the time."

He pounded the side of the Citadel with both his hands and flew out of the impression. He landed on a container crate and jumped from stack-to-stack. Darkmancer would have followed if not for his generals losing the tide of battle. With a grimace, he ran toward the battle.

* * *

Ulrich paced around the slab in boredom as both sides of the gateway were closed. This has gone on for several minutes. Then one side of the portal opened, Ulrich ran toward it, but was stopped as Yumi fell through and landed on him. He looked over her to see the portal had closed.

He looked to see that it was Yumi on top of him, tears fell from his black eyes, "Yumi…"

"Master?"

He grabbed her shoulder, "It really is her."

"She is unconscious."

"She'll awaken soon."

It only took a moment or two, then she stirred and in a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She tried to recall the last few moments that she was conscious, nothing but horror filled her thoughts.

"Yumi?"

With one look into Ulrich's eyes, "NO!" She screamed and pushed him away.

"Yumi? What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" She stood up and kept her distance from him.

He reached out with open arms, "Yumi, it's me…your Ulrich."

"No! No! You can't be…you're just an illusion…like all the others…like all the others…"

"Yumi? What have they done to you?"

"This is not real!" Yumi shouted. She sat in front of Ulrich, her tears ever falling as fear had left her scarred. She gripped her head in both heads as she trembled on her knees. Ulrich stood over her, his expression one of anger.

"Yumi! Snap out of it!" He firmly gripped her shoulder.

She shrugged him away, "NO! This is not real, none of this is real! Leave me alone!"

"You are making this hard for me to control myself, come with me!"

"Stop! Don't say anthing, you are not real! You are just an illusion like all the other times!"

"Her mind has been fractured, someone has tampered with it, master."

"Can't you fix it?"

"That is beyond my power. Forgive me, master."

Tears fell from his pitch black eyes, "Yumi, it seems I can't be with you, after all. But I can free you from your suffering."

He unsheathed his blade and raised it high above his head.

"Yumi, I…love…you." He closed his eyes.

Her thoughts cleared, "Ulrich?"

He threw his blade down and a hand blocked his swing by stopping Ulrich's hand. He looked into the eyes of someone he's never seen before, but knows him well.

Yumi looked up and tears fell, not tears of sadness, but of joy, "Sora…"

"Hello, Yumi, it is good to see you again."

"Where are the others, Donald and Goofy?"

Goofy guffawed, "We're right here, Yumi."

She looked over the edge of the slab to see the gummi ship with Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale waving at her. The gummi ship itself looked torn apart as it sparked and scars were everywhere in its hull.

"How did you get here?"

Donald spoke, "Well, Sora had a dream about this and at the bottom of this place is a large black hole."

Sora smiled, "Black holes are tunnels that lead into darkness, all the tunnels connect together to form a network. The hard part was navigating the network."

"So, that is why your ship is wrecked?"

"Like sailing a wooden boat through ten maelstroms."

"But why are you here?"

"My dream told me you would die here, but I arrived just in time."

"Thank you, Sora, you saved me the trouble." Andurith spoke.

So caught up in their reunion, the portal was open just long enough for Andurith to be here. With one glance of the brow, Sora was hit with enough mental energy to fly over Yumi and Ulrich to the near other end of the slab.

Andurith smiled, "Now then, we have a chance to talk."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Yumi has been saved, but what does Andurith have in store for her and her sweet Ulrich? Stay tuned to find out.**


	18. Into Light

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Into Light

Aelita stirred in her sleep. Though they won the battle on Lyoko and XANA is quiet now, her heart was restless as two of her friends were still gone and Jeremy knew of no way to get them back.

Her dream put herself on Lyoko's desert sector, the sector where Yumi was taken from them. As she looked around, there was nothing at first because of a sandstorm.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

All that replied was the howling wind. Raising her forearm to block her eyes from the buffeting sand, she couldn't make out much except for the nearby rocks. Now it was getting hard to breathe, but as quickly the storm came, it passed.

After brushing off the loose sand, she saw two distinct figures in the swirling sands.

"Ulrich?…Yumi? You're back!"

They stood there, looking down toward the desert floor.

"Yumi? Ulrich?"

Then they both looked up at her simultaneously. Aelita took a step back in fear as they smiled wickedly, piercing her with their eyes completely black.

"Yumi? Ulrich? What's happened to you?"

They grinned and crept closer with their hands held maliciously toward Aelita. She started to run, but no matter how fast she ran, Aelita went nowhere.

Then a great shadow loomed toward them as it began to engulf Lyoko. Beginning to suck everything toward it, Yumi and Ulrich were lifted off the ground and brought further away from Aelita. As they spun toward the darkness, Aelita dug her fingers into the desert for fear of being swept away.

"What is going on? I don't understand."

Her grip was starting to go as her fingers dragged through the sand.

"No, no, this can't be the end!"

Aelita was sucked into the air and spun just as Yumi and Ulrich did only a few moments ago. She could barely see anything clearly, but the one thing she could see was the darkness getting closer.

But Aelita stopped and flew toward Lyoko. Spinning over the ground, her vision blurred as her struggle to stand came down on her. It was in this moment that the darkness faded before a surge of incoming light. It grew brighter and brighter, washing over everything.

Aelita's eyes burst open as she sat up with a start, "I was…dreaming?"

Looking down at her hands, taking this time to catch her breath. It was just a dream and yet it felt like something more.

"What should I do?" Aelita thought, "Wake my friends and tell them, or wait for the morning to do so?"

Without a second thought, Aelita got out of bed and walked toward Jeremy's room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, Undying Soldier leapt away from every blow that the Sealing Sword had to throw. Undying Soldier knew that his opponent's power has increased exponentially, but at a price. Every moment he is a Blood Seal, level one-hundred is costly because he is burning out his energy.

"Have to keep my distance, he'll be defeated soon enough."

"He's avoiding my blows, then he knows my secret. Time to end this."

"Blood Seal, level ten!"

His aura dimmed tenfold and he moved in closer. His opponent was taken back by the reduction of his power, this left an opening. Undying Soldier moved to deflect the blow, but it was too late and pierced into chest, the pain burned into chest.

"Blood Seal, level one-hundred!"

His sword exploded in a wave of red energy. It burned right through his opponent and Undying Soldier fell on his front, smoking from the energy. Unconscious and defeated, he returned to the Dark World in an instant.

"The battle is dying down now. The Darkling Generals are being defeated one-by-one, but we are still not ready to help Andurith."

"Who's left to fight?" Kek Kwa Kuul said.

"Montague, Undying Soldier, and Dermut are defeated. But the other three of being rather persistent."

Mystoro floated toward them, "Our job is to keep the Generals distracted. That is precisely what we will do."

Kek smiled, "Come on, we halved their numbers. How much harder can this get?"

"Shad Monstranara!" Darkmancer's voice rang out over the citadel. Once his spell was cast, he rose up with a giant body of shadow that waved many tentacles and towered several stories above them.

"Why did you have to ask that question?"

* * *

Andurith stood in front of the Dark Gate as he saw his goal was in reach.

Ulrich drew Dracmatu and held it the same way he held his saber in Lyoko. Yumi could barely stand as fear still gripped her. Lastly, Sora was unconscious on the other end of the platform.

"Why are you here?"

"How rude of me, my name is Andurith, Head Cultist of the Cultists of Shadow and it is a pleasure to meet you, Ulrich."

Ulrich spat, "You still haven't answered my question! Why are you here?"

"Simply because you're here and so is she."

"Your words irritate me. Leave here now!"

"I can't do that for both of you are needed for my ultimate goal, the forging of a Dark Crystal."

"What is a Dark Crystal?"

"A crystal of almost infinite dark energy, he who wields such a crystal will have power over shadow, but it has to be pure in energy and the only way to do that requires the darkness of two living beings."

Yumi spoke, "Why us?"

"Convenience. When Yumi was sent from her world, I felt the darkness growing inside of you, Ulrich. It was a darkness that suddenly rose in power with such speed that it got the attention of both of our factions, the Cultists and the Darkling Generals. So we hurried to get you on one of our sides for your power grew so strong."

"But Yumi…"

"She was needed for my purposes. Like I said, I need two living beings in order to forge a pure Dark Crystal. The Darklings cared nothing for her until they realized she was the source of your darkness, then they went to get her, but she was held by us. In fact, you joining the Darkling Generals allowed them to do the work for me."

"Enough, it is time for you to die!" Ulrich rushed in, his anger getting the better of him.

Bringing Dracmatu down, the dragon blade cut through the air, but stopped short of Andurith's skull.

"What? Dracmatu, how did he…?"

"Master, my powers affect any physical objects, not his mental energies."

"Exactly, dear boy. Thank you for getting so close, now my work can begin."

With one hand, he gripped his fingers into Ulrich, which caused a scream of pain. Then with the same hand, Andurith pulled away from Ulrich. The darkness that had made Ulrich into a creature of shadow came undone. Shedding from him like a second skin, it resisted as Andurith pulled harder. However it didn't last long as more of the tentacles that latched onto Ulrich slipped away.

With a roar, Andurith wrenched the quivering darkness out from Ulrich. It tried to struggle, but it was pointless at this time. Without breaking a sweat, Andurith compacted the darkness into a small ball that floated above the palm of his hand.

Ulrich collapsed before him and he looked at himself. He was in his normal clothes and color returned to his skin. Dracmatu was nowhere to be seen and the wound he had just endured was gone.

"What happened?" Ulrich tried to stand, but he felt completely drained.

"Your darkness is gone. Without it, Dracmatu can't manifest in your hands. The wound I gave you is gone because I dug into the darkness that covered you and not yourself. With this, I am half done here. Now for Yumi."

Ulrich reached his hand and grabbed Andurith's pant leg, "You…won't touch…her!"

With a small kick, he pushed Ulrich off him, "Like you have the strength to stop me."

Yumi cried as she saw Ulrich in pain, but she still didn't move, "Now I require the darkness I had my friend inflict on you."

"Please…please…take it…I don't want…this fear."

"I will be gentle." Andurith placed his free hand on her shoulder and the darkness she had, flown into the palm of his hand.

Yumi sighed in relief as all the damage that was done fled and was no more. Then she blacked out and fell asleep.

"At last, it is done!" He pushed his two hands together, "Twin energies combine and may destiny interwine! One darkness spawned from rage and the other from fear. Let these blend and mend into the purest Dark Crystal for the worlds to peer."

He smiled as the energies started to crystallize.

"Forget about me?" Andurith turned to see Sora was on his feet and ready for action.

"You? I thought I did away with you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't go dying until the day is saved."

"Well, Hero of Light, you're too late. Look as the energies merge as one, soon it will be complete and nothing will stop…" He paused as he looked up.

There he saw a giant dome of light streaming through the Nexus of Darkness. It was growing bigger as it came closer toward them.

"What is that thing?"

Yumi and Ulrich awoke with a moan as the light got in their vision, "A…return to the past?"

Andurith looked down, "What?"

"It will send us back in time one day with no memory of anything that happened except for us."

Ulrich groaned, "You mean…"

"Jeremy launched a return trip on Earth and it just got here."

Andurith was fascinated with the light as he continued to stare, then he looked down to see Sora almost face-to-face. With a single slash of the Keyblade, Andurith's dreams were shattered as the merging energies were dispersed forever.

"No, this isn't possible!"

Sora turned with the momentum and kicked Andurith in the stomach.

"Now that he's out of the way. We have to get out of here."

He looked over the edge to see the gummi ship was still being repaired. Even if it could be fixed, there was no way it could survive another trip through a black hole. Then he looked up at the light.

"Maybe…I know this will work."

He rushed over to Ulrich and lifted him by the shoulders, dragging him across the ground to Yumi. Holding their hands in his, Sora waited for the right moment. The light was almost upon them. With a heave, Sora jumped still holding the hands of a barely conscious Yumi and Ulrich. Light swallowed them and all scenery faded away.

"Yumi…Ulrich…follow me…into light."

**

* * *

Next Chapter, Epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko nor Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Epilogue – Shadows Fade

Andurith walks into his personal chambers, he sat in his chair and leaned back. Once relaxed, he placed his elbows on the desk and put his hands together, entering a state of contemplation. Picking his words carefully, he pressed a few buttons on the desk's panel and a projection sphere emitted above it.

"Cultists' Log entry number 3613. My plan to forge the perfect Dark Crystal has failed. The plan involving two torn lovers: One filled with anger and the other filled with fear, the two darkest emotions was be the means to forge such a powerful energy source. If I had the crystal, the Darklings would be no match for us, but sadly that won't be the case at the moment."

He sighed before continuing, "The battle between us and the Darklings was a victory for our cause, but they did not die. Darklings can only be slain in the Dark World where their native energies lay. We await a time when we are ready to battle the Darkling General at their full might. Unfortunately that day is nowhere near."

* * *

In the Dark Palace, Undying Soldier sat on the bed in the place that was Ulrich's room. He held Hertamer in his hands and stroke the blade softly. He was trying to hold back tears, which was proving to be a losing battle.

He thought, "How long has it been since I became a Darkling General? Decades? Centuries? Millennia? I truly cannot remember."

Pausing to sigh, then he continued to stroke his blade, "They told me of the battle that led to my creations. For the countless years since the Darkling Generals gained Darkmancer as our leader, we have wrecked havoc on the innumerable worlds of the universe. Humans were by far the strongest for they were the first race to take arms against us."

The door swayed and Undying Soldier looked to see Darkmancer creaking it open, "Everything all right, Undying?"

"Yes, it is. Why have you come?"

"The Memory Binding Ritual, remember? I can perform it for you since your 'past' memories have appeared again."

He looked to his blade and back to his master, "There is no need, master, the memories have subsided, the ritual is not necessary."

"Well if you say so, dinner will be served shortly."

"Understood, Darkmancer."

With a small smile, the leader of the Darklings closed the door and walked away.

Undying Soldier breathed a sigh of relief and resumed his thought, "Once the hundred knights were slaughtered, the Generals decided that Humans were too much of a menace and so used their magics to fuse the bodies and spirit remnants to form me. Still…"

He closed his eyes, flashes of small memories came to him. These memories showed him beautiful women and young children reaching out for him. Those people were the wives and children of those who were used as components in the ritual to make him.

Opening his eyes, the memories stopped coming, his tears began to shed, "These memories I once hated, then feared, but after meeting Ulrich, I understood a very small fragment of what it meant to be a father. I can't ever see him again for his darkness is gone and Darkmancer has forbidden us from interfering with their world. Good luck with your life, Ulrich Stern."

His tears fell from his cheeks and tinged off his blade.

"Master…Master, are you there?" He heard a female voice inside his head.

"Hertamer…I can hear you." He thought, then he remembered.

Dracmatu laughed, "It is quite simple, really…all blades can speak, you just need to open your heart and let her voice flow in."

"My heart…I feel it…beating." Undying Soldier smiled as he was finally at peace.

* * *

"Sora, the downfall of my plan, is a defender of the light and wields one of the strongest weapons I've ever seen. This…Keyblade destroyed an object of pure darkness for it is a weapon of pure light. My Cultists and I shall be keeping an eye on him, but for the time being, he is not our highest priority."

"The Darkling Generals remain our greatest foe, but should that Sora interfere with my plans again, there will be much to pay. But for now, we will let him be and enjoy this small victory in the name of the light. However, there will soon be a day where we will get our revenge."

* * *

Sora walked in the breeze as sunlight bathed him. This was the same path he took to the small hut on the island where their adventures began a few years ago.

"Nothing has changed. For as long as I remember, the trees swayed in the wind and the waves crash to the shore. There has only been one thing that has changed."

"Sora!" Kairi shouted and waved to him.

Sora smiled and walked over, "I'm glad to see you again, Sora. Twice in a single year is breaking the record. To think I used to see you everyday."

He laughed, "Yeah, but the Keyblade changed all that."

"Well, yes and no."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Kairi giggled and brushed her hair, "Yes, your responsibilities of being the wielder of the Keyblade means you will be fighting a lot, but it was you that chose to stay away from here…and from me."

"Kairi…I…" He held one of her hands, "…I want us…to be together. But the darkness is strong and everywhere in the universe, if I don't fight them, then who will?"

"Sora, the worlds were getting by just fine before you wielded the Keyblade and they'll be fine if you were to come back here even for a day."

He smiled, "Kairi, you always know what to say."

"It's a gift, like I know what to say to you right now." She moved closer and put her arms on his shoulders.

"I think I have a really good idea." Sora's smile widened as he drew himself closer.

They kissed and the world seemed to spin around them as for this brief moment, they shared something truly special, more special than the light. When they pulled away, they looked at each other in a new way.

"Wow, Sora, that was amazing."

"Yes, it was, Kairi."

"Sora?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They brought themselves in for another kiss as the world seemed to spin once more.

* * *

"Yumi and Ulrich were taken by Sora into the mysterious dome of light. I don't know what happened to them or the hero, but the one thing I am sure of is that dome was their escape and since my plan has failed, the need for the two teenagers has been cancelled and no pursuit will be authorized."

"As for my own men, Hereo remains in the Intensive Care Unit of the infirmary and is being tended to by Domkien who says he'll make a full recovery. I am truly proud of him, but I am disappointed in another. Dissector has been going on a tangent since Yumi escaped. I ordered Domkien to wipe all memory from him of Yumi and Ulrich, which has been done and Dissector is put back on the Active Roster. Entry Concluded."

Andurith stood up and walked to his bed. After all the events that had transpired over the past couple of days, this Head Cultist needed his rest.

* * *

Jeremy was walking through the park as he had just returned from the lab, there was no activity around the two active towers and no new attacks as of yet…which was very strange for XANA has been too quiet lately.

As he approached the gate of the school, Aelita and Odd ran over to him.

Aelita hugged Jeremy, "Jeremy, you're not going to believe this!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Einstein, prepare for your mind to explode."

Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand and the three ran toward the school. Jeremy was confused at the happiness that his two friends were showing, that was until he saw what they wanted him to. Yumi and Ulrich were asleep, sitting up on the bench as they leaned on each other.

"How did they? I mean…did you talk to them?"

"They were conscious for a little while and told us they had no idea what happened to them. All they could remember was going through a return trip and nothing for the past couple of days."

"Then they fell asleep, they must've been exhausted."

"They were, but we shouldn't wake them."

"What do you mean not? Students will be waking up soon."

"Jeremy, It's Sunday, everyone will be sleeping in and besides, we have to deactivate that one tower for the Yumi clone and a certain Mister Stern needs to place another call, don't you think?" She gestured her hand as if it were a phone and winked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right, Aelita…as always. We'll wake them up after we are finished at the lab."

They walked away, but Aelita turned her head back to the sleeping couple, "Glad to have you back, you two."

"What did you say, Aelita?"

"Oh, nothing, Jeremy. But shouldn't we fill them in on what has happened while they were gone?"

"Maybe, it's better that they not know. After all, they have enough to deal with already."

As they pulled out of sight, Yumi leaned her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck, "Ulrich…" She strained to speak.

"Yes, Yumi?" So, did he.

"It's good to be home."

"Indeed, but don't you think we should tell them the truth?"

"Maybe, it's better that they not know. After all, they have enough to deal with already."

"Yeah, besides they'd never believe it anyway. Darklings, Cultists, and being on other worlds. It is too much for them."

"Perhaps…" Yumi yawned, "…but all I care about is sleeping…with you at my side."

"I agree with you on that, hands down. Sleep is good."

She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "My samurai…"

He returned the favor, "My geisha…"

They both slept on the bench, having experienced an adventure that was beyond their world, but they were still part of another adventure, one they will deal with together…when they awake from their wonderful dreams, that is.

* * *

In another place, somewhere deep inside Ulrich, a place that is completely immaterial and untouchable by human hands. In the depths of his soul, there stands a vigilant guardian, one who will be on a protective watch for all eternity.

"Free! At last, I'm free!" Dracmatu elated as she wondered through his soul.

Her prison had become as wide as soul can be, but she could never journey passed it's borders. Though she didn't care for it was infinitely better than her last prison had been.

"You can't touch me, my master, for your darkness is no more. It doesn't matter to me, I will forever be here to protect you to the end of time itself and perhaps beyond it."

She heard the soothing sound of him sleeping and it was heavenly music when compared to the dripping water she heard for countless years.

"Thank you…my master."

**

* * *

Another ending to another wonderful story. Thank you for reading this, my loyal fans for it was fun to write and I wish you a good day( or night ). **


End file.
